


Perverted Justice

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The Criminal Correction Program was nothing more than a way for the rich to legally buy a human pet, to do with as they please. It was well known on the streets, that these pets were not much more than sex slaves. Still only the worst criminals ended up in this program, so Teru never really thought about it. That was until the day he was falsly accused of murder and forced to make the decision between a death sentence or servitude.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story from my Livejournal that I am moving over here. There is some minor editing throughout the story from the original, mainly correcting grammatical errors. 
> 
> New chapters every Sunday and Wednesday.

_Teru's body shook, his soul cried for release but even if he wasn't in chains he would be trapped in this never ending hell, that was also his heaven. Good, bad, desire, hope, freedom, entrapment, master, lust and his own name. Just words, they held no meaning not here, not now and to think, it had all started with a kiss._

 

He'd been messing about, drunk and laughing at the cheapest bar in town. It was his best friend's birthday, and they were all having a great time celebrating. The birthday boy, Kouta, was even more drunk than he was, or perhaps high, though Teru would never accuse him of that. The last thing he wanted was for Kouta to be arrested. It'd been bad enough before to be caught with drugs, but now the criminal justice system was a joke. There was no justice in being a slave, even for one who had chosen that route to avoid death.

Teru was tired and worried about his boyfriend, who had remained home sick, so had been on the verge of going home when Kouta had leant over and kissed him. It was out of the blue and shocked Teru had laughed, accusing Kouta of being too drunk to know what he was doing. It wasn't so much as a joke as the truth. Kouta was too drunk to act on his own. If anything he was kind of scary tonight and the moment Kouta moved his attention elsewhere Teru got up and left the bar trying to sober up enough to get home.

It was raining outside making the warm night cold and Teru shivered pulling his coat closer around him as he hurried down the streets, glad that he had chosen to genetically alter his hair colour instead of using hair dye which would threaten to run in such a harsh downpour. He'd heard once there had been permanent hair colour, but since DNA alteration had become such a cheap and safe procedure anybody who had wanted permanent colour just went for that route. Even a man as poor as Teru could afford it, though he still had his Asian tan and his eyes were his natural deep brown that appeared black to anybody not close enough to be kissing him. Just thinking about it brought Teru's fingers to his lips as he wondered how Hase would handle them being touched by another man. His boyfriend had a jealous streak and he never had liked Kouta. Perhaps it would be best not to tell him?

A shout broke Teru's attention and reaching the corner he saw two police officers restraining a young woman, who made no sounds other than those caused by her struggle to escape. The strangest thing was she was completely naked and Teru realised, even before he saw the collar, that she was in the Criminal Correction Program. He shuddered in fear and hurried on knowing he couldn't help her and besides, she'd have to have done something bad to end up in the program to begin with.

 

He was late home off course and to his surprise Hase was up staring at him with hurt in his eyes. Somehow he knew about the kiss, that much was obvious, but the way he was acting, something wasn't right.

“My friend saw you kiss him.” Hase informed Teru.

“He kissed me.” Teru corrected.

“And then you left together.” Hase added. “How long ago I wonder? You're late home.”

“The bus took the long way, and it was late because of the weather.” Teru apologised. “As for Kouta, I left him at the bar.”

“He followed you out! Don't lie to me!” Hase screamed. Shocked Teru realised there was something not quite right in his lover's gaze. There was a history of mental illness in his family, Hase's own Mother had took her own life, but this was the first time he thought Hase could have it too.

“I swear if he did leave straight after me we weren't together.” Teru promised, but Hase wasn't listening. He'd done the maths, worked out Teru twenty minute journey had taken close to double that and had wrongly concluded that Teru must have been with Kouta. It hurt that Hase didn't trust him but then that always had been Hase's greatest flaw.

“Sure. OK.” Hase replied, his acceptance making Teru nervous. This really wasn't like Hase to be so calm but finding it a relief he headed into the kitchen always starving after a night out.

“Is that fresh bread?” Teru asked staring at the bread board. He hadn't had real bread since he was little, it was far to expensive to buy anything but the wheat biscuit replacements, so they had never stocked it in. There was something about this bread that made Teru suspicious, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

“It was a present, from before I realised you were a cheat.” Hase replied as he stood close behind Teru in the kitchen. Was this the calm before the storm perhaps? Hase was going to make him pay for that kiss and once again Teru had to deny the allegations against him. He could just kill Kouta for kissing him and causing tonight's drama.

“You know he can't have you. If I can't nobody can.” Hase threatened.

“Nobody will.” Teru agreed, feeling the chains around his heart tighten. As much as he loved Hase, when he acted like this it felt like he was trapped. But what could he do? All he could do was declare his innocence over and over until Hase would hopefully forgive him.

“Nobody will.” Hase agreed watching Teru slice the bread. “Kiss me?”

“Always.” Teru agreed turning to face his lover who smiled, it was a creepy crazy kind of smile but Teru's drunk mind was too slow to figure out the trap, even sober how could he have predicted what would come next?

Strong fingers wrapped around Teru's hand, the one still holding the knife, and his arm was pulled up until the blade was pointing against Hase's chest. Panicked Teru tried to move the blade away but Hase was laughing now as he stepped closer to receive the kiss that would end his life. Their lips touched and then Hase was falling, grimacing in pain.

“Hase what the hell!” Teru screamed grabbing a tea towel to try and stop the bleeding.

“If I can't have your love, then I won't live.” Hase explained very much in the clutches of the insanity that had caused his mother to take this same path. “Good luck finding another.”

“What do you mean?” Teru demanded, but Hase said no more. His life going out long before the medical staff could get to him.

What happened next was even more surprising, as a police car pulled up outside, it's siren ringing into the night and the two officers running into the small apartment arresting Teru on the spot. He'd declared his innocence, tried to explain, but like Kouta the police wouldn't listen. They too had received information from another source and had already decided Teru's guilt.

 

Teru sat in the courtroom listening to the tape of his former lover calling the police for what had to be the hundredth time. The time of the call matched the time a neighbour had seen him return home but Teru knew that couldn't be right. Had Hase set him up? Off course he had, he must have called the police the second he had been spotted returning home. He'd arranged all of this, even bought that bread to tempt him to pick up the knife which was the other evidence of his crime. Of course it was covered with his finger prints, he'd been holding it when Hase had stepped into the deadly embrace. They'd questioned Kouta, his only remaining friend, but the other couldn't even remember the kiss, let alone what happened next. Still Teru knew now that Kouta had been high, he was brave even coming here, when he could have been arrested too.

Circumstantial evidence was being piled against him but really this trial was all for show. He'd been declared guilty the moment the police had come, fair trials were a thing of the past and whilst you could prove your innocence, not having sufficient evidence of your guilt was no longer a concern of the courts.

“Yamashita Teruaki, the supreme justice court hereby decrees you guilty of murder and withholding justice.” the judge ruled, the last part clearly because Teru had refused to plead guilty. “You can not appeal this decision. Your sentencing is final. Death or twenty five years in the Criminal Correction Program. You have one week to make your decision. If you receive no interest in the program after six months from your date of joining, then your punishment will revert to death.”

 

Teru sat in the cell wondering what choice to make. Sell his soul or die an innocent man? Neither were appealing to him. He'd heard about The Program, whispers on the street. How the rich would buy criminals, or sometimes the very poor, and turn them into their 'pet'. Glorified sex slaves, as anybody born rich saw submitting to sex as demeaning. Couples would both take their sexual pleasure elsewhere, which was beyond alien to Teru who couldn't see how you could even be in love and not want each other. The divide between rich and poor got wider every day and as always it was the poor who suffered. As it always had been, as it always would be.

“Yamashita, your lawyer is here to see you.” the guard declared and obediently Teru allowed himself to be led from the cell into the room. He'd at least behaved enough in prison to be allowed to sit here in nothing but the orange uniform and a pair of handcuffs. The chair for the more violent criminals was in the corner, a mass of leather bonds that Teru shivered at the thought of. If he consented to the program he could end up in a chair like that, or worse.

“Teru.” his lawyer said unable to make eye contact. He'd warned Teru what the decision would be and they had both known it would be no other way but now the verdict had been passed it seemed so real.

“In my position, what decision would you make?” Teru asked.

“They say death is noble but what is noble about giving up on life?” he asked.

“And yet to sell my soul to the devil.” Teru thought out loud. “Isn't that worse?”

“Some masters are quite affectionate, I've heard.” the lawyer replied. “A pretty young man like you? You'd sell well. You're famous too, everyone wants to know why you did it.”

“Nobody believes I'm innocent. Even you don't.” Teru accused.

“Your master might.” his lawyer replied.

“Say I did choose the program, what if I end up with a mistress?” Teru asked. “How am I meant to make love to a woman?”

“Drugs.” the lawyer replied. “Really, I would think about it.”

“In twenty five years, I'd be fifty four.” Teru replied. “I could live for twenty five years after that. Half my life as a slave, half in freedom, or die now.”

“There is nothing noble in death.” his lawyer repeated but that wasn't what had made up Teru's mind. Death in this case probably was the noble choice, but Teru was done being noble. He would sell his soul, become some pervert's whore and then, when the time was right, he would escape. Not every master, or mistress, would have such tight security as they did here.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Teru had been transported to the preparation centre, where he had just spent the last three hours being washed, waxed, styled and spray tanned a more even, and lighter, skin tone than his own. His hair had been professionally trimmed, his nails manicured and given long silver extensions he had been firmly told were only for the photo shoot.

It seemed every pet had a photo book to go with them, twelve pictures that were sent to prospective buyers, so they didn't even have to come to this place to see them. Right now he felt more like a celebrity than a criminal, despite the lack of clothes. He hadn't been allowed to get dressed since the bath, but as long as they didn't change the colour of his hair, he wouldn't pick up a fuss. He was a whore now, although one who wouldn't get paid anything more than his upkeep.

A nurse carrying a needle approached him and, before he could even ask what it was, he was pinned down and strapped to a chair. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying not to panic, he was been restrained he knew because he had panicked before. When they had implanted the tracker chip and took the blood sample to test him for any illness. Any disease at all that couldn't be fixed within two weeks of antibiotics or cheap medicine and he would have been put down or to be more blunt, killed. He was now an object for sale and it would do no good if he was anything less than perfectly healthy. Thankfully he'd been given a hundred, nothing wrong with him in any way and he had passed the physical too, so now there was no reason to reduce his price or get rid of him.

“Well aren't you a healthy and pretty pet.” The nurse teased Teru with a friendly smile. She was a cruel woman masquerading as a kind one and Teru refused to answer her. Nothing she could do that would hurt him, or so he had thought. “So you're already quiet. You won't miss it then.”

“Miss what?” Teru asked.

“Your voice silly, pets don't talk.” the nurse replied with a smile. “But first let's get you ready for the photo shoot. The drug takes a few minutes to react and these men are in a hurry.”

“You can't take my voice!” Teru exclaimed but perhaps his concerns should have been else where, as the needle pushed into his penis making him scream in pain. Even as he screamed, a metal contraption was forced into his mouth to keep it open, as a even larger needle was pushed inside. He felt a stab at the back of his throat but it didn't hurt, nothing like the last needle anyway.

A numbing sensation filled him and he could barely pay attention to the nurse explaining how his voice would be returned once his sentence was over. Whatever she had done was reversible.

He was released and helped to the set, where he was asked to sit on the bed with his most sexy smile. It wasn't hard to look sexy, he was horny as hell and his penis ached as it stood hard and erect. This must have been caused by the first injection then and whilst it demanded attention he didn't dare touch it. He would keep as much dignity as he could through out it all.

The photo shoot lasted around two hours, across four sets, but it was perhaps the last picture of him on hands and knees licking milk from a bowl that had broken him. Reminded him exactly why he was here and he had ended up crying. His erection ached, his throat felt like it was on fire and he was so ashamed he felt like he could die. That was the first night he had longed for death, but he could no longer ask for it and doubted it would be given even if he did.

 

He'd been given a few hours alone in his original cell to recover and for the drugs to wear off and he'd spent most of that time trying to get rid of his erection. He'd cum around six times before the drugs had worn off and now the need was gone he realised just how sticky he was. The only water in the cell was a glass that was filled up once an hour and he'd drunk most of that already. He did his best to clean himself off with the water that was left. By the time he was finished a guard appeared and he was led to a larger cell which contained eight bunk beds and almost enough men to fill them all. Some of these men were beyond hope but a few gave him a wary look like a pack of dogs deciding if they should accept him.

Jealous. That was what they were and Teru wondered just how long some of these men had been here. They weren't young or pretty and he realised to them this was probably nothing but an extra six months to live. He'd never doubted he would be bought but he did now. What if, like them, he was here to stay? No that couldn't be his fate, but he remembered a conversation he'd overheard about the price they had put on his head. He was an expensive pet and perhaps that alone would leave him here?

 

It took twelve days before the raven haired man appeared before him. He was old and not too pretty but more than interested in Teru. He asked many questions about the silver haired man, how he behaved, what foods he liked, how many people had been interested in him. It was clear when he left he had gone to bargain down the price and Teru stared after him not sure if he should be relieved he was going, or afraid by the man who had come for him. He'd been praying he would at least have a kind and attractive master, one if not the other, but in this man he saw neither.

He'd been bought though, and he was requested to sign a consent form, just to prevent intervention from other countries that found this whole scheme barbaric. The guards then demanded for him to crawl into a small cage, which he did though he could barely move inside it. None of the guards seemed to care. The cage was rolled into a van and then he was gone from the centre to face whatever fate now waited for him.

 

Teru was asleep when the van stopped, waking only as the cage was pulled out of the van. It was dark out but he could see that this mansion was beautiful. Whoever lived here must be rich but then off course the man who had bought him was.

He was left in the back porch, shivering against the cold, thirsty and hungry as neither food or water had been offered to him in the last eight hours. It took maybe five minutes before the man returned, a gorgeous young man by his side. Why couldn't this man be his master? He was beautiful with black hair and skin whiter than any man Teru had ever seen. He also looked crueller than the man who had bought him Teru realised, trying to move away from him. His beauty was a lie, inside this man was a demon.

“Almost as pretty as the pictures.” the demon commented. “And scared. He knows his place.”

“He has a few scars, I almost thought not to buy him.” the old man commented.

“So he does.” the demon agreed. “But he's still worth his price. Thank you for getting him, uncle.”

“My pleasure.” the old man replied. He bowed formally to his nephew before he left and Teru realised that the demon was to be his master after all. An attractive man, at least he'd be able to perform without drugs, which would help his survival.

“My name is Masashi. You don't need to know this but I'm telling it you anyway.” Masashi commented as if he had just done Teru a favour. “I have arranged a room for you. Look after it as nothing inside will be replaced.” Unable to comment Teru remained complacent enough as he was led out of the cage by a lead attached to the only item he'd been allowed since the photo shoot, a large steel collar. His weak limbs could barely crawl after his entrapment but Masashi had no patience for him, slapping his ass harshly every time he stumbled. He'd been right, there was nothing nice about Masashi.

 

His quarters weren't much, just a small room containing a simple single bed with a single pillow and blanket, a toilet and sink sat in one corner and the rest of the room was bare. Able to cover his nudity Teru wrapped the blanket around him, glad he was being left alone for now. His body was weak, his muscles stiff, but he struggled to his feet anyway and made his way to the sink. Drinking heavily from the tap he was glad he at least had water. His hunger was controllable for now, so he returned to bed falling asleep quickly. At least he didn't have to fear anyone else whilst he slept. In the group cell he had never felt entirely safe.

Morning came and with it renewed strength. His body felt better now, even the pain from the slaps gone, and he went to relieve himself, wash as well as he could and drink his fill from the tap. Finished with this, Teru returned to the bed wrapping the blanket around himself once more and sat waiting for something to happen. He'd been tired before but he was fine now and fully able to fear what Masashi might have planned.

After maybe an hour a woman arrived holding a cattle prod which she explained was only for if he misbehaved. Obediently, as what was the point of causing trouble, Teru allowed a lead to be attached to his collar and was led across the hall to a room that was remarkably like the beauty parlour he had been in for the photo studio. He realised that this was what this room was and was less than pleased to find a nurse waiting. He wanted to panic as she approached and didn't stop moving away until the collar was making him choke.

“I think he's afraid of needles.” The woman who had brought him here commented.

“It's just one.” the nurse reassured Teru, using kindness for now, “Actually two, I see you have some stubble.”

“Why he hasn't already had that treatment I don't know.” the woman said shaking her head. Teru knew what she was talking about, the DNA treatment to stop facial and other unwanted hair growing but he had never seen the need to pay for that. It had been frivolous to have his hair changed to silver, never mind preventing hair growth as well. Still it seemed Masashi hated unwanted hair and Teru was in no place to protest the treatment. How did the government justify this as legal? It was a stretch already to describe the program as “Voluntary Servitude”.

The needle found it's way into his arm and his DNA was changed for good. He wasn't even sure what the second needle was for but that too was pushed against his skin and something was injected into him.

“That one should heal those scars right up.” the nurse reassured Teru with a smile, though Teru didn't feel happy about it at all. What right did Masashi have to request these treatments for him and how could these women stand here and do nothing to help him?

After his injections he was washed, shaved and waxed, though Teru knew this was the last time anyone would remove such hair from his body. His nails were painted silver but left short and his hair was professionally styled. He'd been though all this before and it occurred to Teru, Masashi was either incredibly vain or stupidly rich to go to this much effort to make him look beautiful.

“Now what to dress you in?” the woman asked pulling open a large wardrobe and Teru, for the first time all day, was actually happy. So he was going to be allowed to wear clothes?

“Maybe gold?” the nurse suggested who had stayed to chat with the woman, Clarissa, through out everything.

“Silver and gold.” Clarrisa said thoughtfully. “I like it but the lord likes black. I think he'd want that for today.”

“Perhaps he would.” the nurse agreed. “Go with the leather then. Masashi will love that.”

“He will.” Clarrisa agreed pulling out a pair of black leather trousers. These Teru put on willingly as he was so desperate to be allowed to wear anything. “Time for lunch, Masashi is waiting.” Clarrisa declared and Teru could have hugged her. He was so starving that even lunch with Masashi was appealing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Masashi was waiting for him in a small room down the hall, which contained just an empty table and the chair Clarrisa had led him here and passed the lead over to Masashi, before excusing herself, leaving master and pet alone to bond. Teru had felt safer the moment he'd been dressed in the tight black leather trousers but all ideas of security were destroyed the second he'd been left alone with his master. What was a bit of leather against this man, who was so sure Teru wouldn't be able to fight him, that he hadn't even asked for him to be handcuffed? Masashi's arrogance was partly fuelled by Teru's complete lack of resistance to the program, but right now, the silver haired man was almost tempted to forget his plan to lead Masashi into a false sense of security, before making his escape. He wanted so desperately to lash out at his master and he probably would hav,e if Masashi hadn't had such a bemused smirk on his lips. As if he knew what Teru was thinking and wanted his pet to misbehave.

'He wants a reason to hurt me!' Teru realised, pledging at that moment to do nothing but behave.

“Let's eat.” Masashi decided leading Teru to the table where the other took a seat. A tug at his lead caused him to fall, chocking, to the floor and he realised with fear he'd already made his first mistake. Masashi didn't even had to say what he'd done wrong, he knew, but it seemed Masashi wasn't about to lash out in this instance. Leaving Teru to his own devices, the master rang a bell and a servant hurried in, placing something on the table. From his position lying on the floor Teru could only see the bottom of the plates but as he moved onto his knees, half expecting a slap for this, he stared at the objects on the table with nothing but horror. This was cruel, sick and twisted but very real, as there was nothing but a variety of fresh bread and a lethal looking bread knife left in his reach. Masashi was mocking his crime, he could see that even without looking at the other.

“I hear you like bread.” Masashi teased. “Or is it just the knifes? I'll tell you now, I have no sympathy for anyone who can take another's life. Don't expect kindness here. You won't get any.” More than anything, Teru wanted to deny his charges once more, but he had no voice now and even if he did how could he ever get anybody to believe him? Even his lawyer hadn't trusted him, it was only Kouta who had stood by him. Kouta... No, he couldn't think of his only remaining friend who ironically was part of the reason he was in this mess.

“You want to argue?” Masashi mocked picking up the bread knife and slicing a piece of the bread closest to him. Reaching across the table he found some butter which Teru hadn't noticed before and spread a thick layer over the bread completely ignoring Teru's existence as he ate. Teru was starving now, his mouth salivating at just the sight of the food but he turned his gaze to the floor, refusing to watch Masashi mocking him. After awhile, half a piece of dry bread was thrown, before him and Teru grabbed it eating hungrily, looking up hopeful for more. No more food came, only Masashi's superior smile but Teru couldn't help but kneel there, staring hopefully at his master. Begging in very much the same way as a dog.

After the bread course came some kind of fish was served, with new potatoes covered in herbs and sugar snap peas all lovingly prepared by the chef downstairs. There was some sauce in a jug, perhaps parsley as it was white in colour, which Masashi poured over his fish before requesting the servant who had been waiting at the door to give Teru his lunch. A dogs bowl with his own name engraved onto it was placed before Teru, who realised it was some kind of soup or stew dish. There was no spoon and so he reached to pick up the bowl interrupted by Masashi's chilling words.

“Use your hands and there will be hell to pay.” the other snarled and knowing he was being watched Teru bent forward, glad the soup was only warm and wasn't burning him as he began to lap it up. There was some kind of meat, beef perhaps, in the broth which he pulled out chewing happy, as whatever it was tasted nice. Perhaps the chef was being kind, as he doubted Masashi knew this meal was actually good. He ate the small portion feeling his hunger fade a little but not entirely vanish. He couldn't help but lick the bowl clean, desperate for more of this delicious meal. He'd ate the whole dish in less than a minute, truly the portion had been tiny, and returned to watching Masashi eat his meal for what felt like eternity. This was the cruellest part to this whole façade, he would have been fine with the food he had been given if he didn't have to watch just how much, delicious looking, food his master had.

Desert couldn't come too soon and Teru watched as a bowl of strawberries were placed before Masashi along with a jug of cream. With a grin Masashi dipped his finger into the cream before offering it to Teru who eagerly licked it clean, despite his disgust at being treated like this. It was a choice of conform, or starve, and his stomach wouldn't allow him to go without. Not when he loved strawberries so much.

His beloved fruit was offered to him and he ate the large strawberry eagerly, allowing Masashi to feed him a few more before realising this was it. Four strawberries was his entire allowance. Just enough to make him think he was getting a real portion. There were so many though and Masashi didn't seem to want them, they just sat on the table mocking him.

“You know, there's nothing like good food to make me feel the need to relax.” Masashi commented and then the sound of a zip filled the room. So this was it, his first act as Masashi's whore? He didn't protest, this was nothing he hadn't done before and as cream was slowly trickled over the others crotch he lapped up every drop, his hunger for the food making his desire genuine.

“There's a good pet.” Masashi encouraged wrapping his fingers around Teru's hair, leaving the other no place to move other than closer to his length. Feeling cheap, Teru let Masashi's erection into his mouth, sucking eagerly hoping that if he did this well then just maybe he'd be allowed more of those delicious strawberries.

As he sucked Teru thought about his situation, realising that really if he behaved well and was good in the bedroom he might be OK here. Masashi was cruel, but he seemed he needed an excuse to be mean. He had to be provoked Teru concluded, and really if he was Masashi would he be able to be so kind to a man who he believed killed his lover in cold blood? To Masashi he was probably scum, so if anything the other had been nice, too nice in fact. He must have something planned, was he being led into a false sense of security?

'Think of the moment' Teru ordered himself, his favourite phrase to remind himself to stay calm, don't over think, don't worry. Right now he was giving a blow job to a beautiful man, who was well endowed and forceful but not overly so. Right now he was doing nothing he hadn't done before to other men. Right now he had another man's cum in his mouth, a familiar taste but different to the cum he had become used to. Right now he didn't know what Masashi had planned.

“Would you like some strawberries now?” Masashi asked after he had refastened his clothes looking smug. Teru nodded, not realising his mistake until it was too late. Handcuffs were slapped around his wrists, attaching him to the table that wouldn't move no matter how much he pulled. He was trapped, which made him want to panic. What was Masashi going to do to him? He'd been right, this was all a trap!

The trousers were pulled away from his ass and then the cold fruit was pushed into him making Teru moan. He was getting the strawberries, but now how he wanted. Before the abundance of fruit had made him hopeful for a share, now he was worried just how big that share was. One by one the fruit was pushed into his exposed body. He could feel the juice trickling down his thighs, the squishy feeling inside him of crushed fruit but most of all he felt humiliated. A tear fell down his cheeks followed by another, he knew he'd get raped, or used as he would consent to this man, but he hadn't known he was going to be humiliated like this. Everything Masashi had done over this meal had served one purpose, to reinforce his role of master and Teru's as pet.

Eventually even Masashi seemed to agree Teru couldn't take any more and the handcuffs were released and Teru was dragged to his feet, causing more juice to drip down his legs. He was a shaking mess but he was forced to walk to his room, where he was locked in alone still crying. Unable to do anything for awhile, Teru lay shaking on the floor before finally pulling a squashed strawberry out from inside him. It still kept most of it's form, still looked sweet and he was so hungry. No, he wouldn't humiliate himself, that was Masashi's job and angrily Teru threw the fruit into the toilet before struggling up to clear his body of everything Masashi had done. Trying, without much luck, to regain some of his lost dignity.

 

The rest of the afternoon he spent lying in bed, alternating between escape plans, tears and predominately boredom. There was nothing fun about spending hours alone in a cell with nothing to keep him company and so he was almost glad when Masashi returned to take him for dinner. He was led to the same room as before, handcuffed as he had been before but there was nothing on the table but a box which Masashi opened to reveal a leather and, was that really silver, collar. It was beautiful but nothing could compare to having the steel collar finally removed. He hadn't realised just how heavy that had been until it was gone. The new collar was lighter, easier to forget about, and worse than the one before. He was truly marked as Masashi's now and without the key he'd never get this collar off.

Dinner was served and Masashi ate his meal often dropping food from his plate into Teru's mouth with the chopsticks he was using. This time Teru actually ate until he was full but he was even less trusting of Masashi's intentions than he had been before. Whatever the other had planned was surely worse than a bit of fruit?

After the meal he was released, the lead returned, and he was led downstairs, allowed to stand just for the steps, crawling the rest, until he was brought to a room with a soft looking sofa and a large TV. Another man was here, a blond that Teru learned later was called Kamijo. Kamijo seemed interested in Teru, his hands wandering over the others body before he sat back down beside Masashi, his head resting against the other as they watched some kind of action film on the TV. So this was Masashi's boyfriend then? Teru had always wondered how the rich conducted their relationship's. How could you have love without sex and call it romantic? Still watching Kamijo and Masashi now, he sensed the same closeness he had shared with Hase. How they laughed together, talked and even kissed but once Masashi was hard it was Teru he turned to. Forcing his pet to give him the sexual pleasure that surely should have been Kamijo's duty?

“He's very good at blow-jobs.” Masashi praised Teru, who still had cum dripping from his lips.

“I can see that.” Kamijo agreed, shocking Teru as the blond's erection was pushed against his lips. He hadn't expected this, had never heard of lovers sharing a pet, but this seemed to be the case, unless he was being tested. He froze, was this a test? Was some great humiliation waiting for him if he sucked Kamijo off? Would it be worse if he didn't?

“Pleasure him.” Masashi demanded and Teru slid his mouth around Kamijo's length, sucking eagerly, sensing he had done the right thing to hesitate. He'd heard the pleasure in Masashi's voice when he had waited for permission. If this was a test, he had passed.

No further humiliation waited for him tonight and to his surprise when he returned to his room he found a gift waiting on his bed. He opened the paper knowing it was a book but unsure if he liked what he found. It was an alternative version of the kama sutra for homosexual couples, no there was more as it explored various fetishes too. Was this a gift or a warning? Either way it was better than waiting in boredom and so Teru began to read the book. Wrapping his hand around his own erection and finding sexual release in moments. He'd been hard a few times today but this was the first time he had allowed himself to take pleasure. The first time he hadn't ignored this need. It felt good to cum, he'd almost forgotten how good it felt and so he decided this book was a gift even if it hadn't been intended as one. Masashi was a hard man to read in the end, but Teru was smart, he'd figure out his master one day, figure out the others weaknesses and then perhaps he could find a way out of this hell.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Teru had spent most of the day bored out of his mind. Masashi hadn't visited him once and his only distractions from this lack of action was the book and the three meals that had been brought to him. He supposed it was good that he'd been able to eat like a normal person today but he was so concerned over what Masashi was doing, that he couldn't enjoy this peace.

Finally Masashi came to him, and a blind fold was put over his eyes as he was led down the hall. He had to trust Masashi wouldn't lead him into anything that could hurt him but he didn't trust Masashi. Not at all. His master had snapped at him several times for being too hesitant. Surely somewhere near here were the stairs?

He was led into a room and found himself on top of soft bedsheets. He knew what this meant and reminded himself he was consenting to this, it wasn't rape though he knew it would feel like it was. Perhaps it was rape then, he was been forced intellectually to do this, it wasn't his free will, not really.

His head and arms were moved into position and then something metal was moved down over them, but he couldn't figure out what was going on until the blind fold was removed. He was on a bed facing away from the headboard with arms and head in some kind of metal stocks.

“In the past criminals were treated like this.” Masashi teased. “Those who weren't killed that is. Humiliated in the stocks, it was a punishment for a crime and that's my point for tonight. To remind you this isn't an escape from your death sentence but an equal alternative. Too many masters are soft, they forget their pets crimes, but I can assure you, I'm not soft. Now I know what you're thinking, why should you be good if I'm going to punish you regardless? So I'll show you what your behaviour has protected you from.” With this a sheet was pulled away from a table containing all kinds of huge sex toys, knifes, scary looking hooks and a away of other objects. Teru shivered in fear staring at them, before Masashi's words held meaning to him. He'd been good, this was what wasn't happening to him. He wasn't going to be cut open or spanked by a paddle covered in sharp spikes. He wouldn't be forced to endure sex toys his body couldn't dream to handle, or have to endure any pain from those toys. He'd been right to behave, if he was going to be punished for his alleged crime anyway, then provoking worse wasn't clever.

Masashi was talking again, Teru had missed a lot of the words thanks to his fear, but he got the gist of it. The second table was going to reveal the toys Masashi would be using on him. He watched the cloth being removed, breathing a sigh of relief. A standard dildo waited for him, anal beads and a cock ring. There was a whip there too which wasn't that welcoming but the lube made up for it.

“First the criminal shall be flogged.” Masashi remarked picking up the whip and moving behind Teru's body. The slap was loud and stung as it connected to his flesh, but it wasn't too terrible. He could endure many more like this, which was good as for at least ten minutes Masashi did nothing but whip him. Slow lashes with long pauses in between. Trying to tune out the pain Teru counted them and after the hundredth there was nothing. Masashi must have been counting too. He hardly knew what to expect next, but it wasn't warm fingers wrapping around his length teasing him to erection. Pleasure was more intense after the pain and Teru would have moaned had he had a voice to do so. He was enjoying this, his body reacting without conscious thought and it was only the click of the cock ring that reminded him of his entrapment, nothing here could happen without Masashi's approval it seemed.

Teru shivered in equal parts pleasure and fear, as the dildo was picked up and pushed against his lips. He took it into his mouth, staring up at Masashi with wide eyes, knowing he looked like a whore but unable to pull away or even complain. He'd agreed to this, he kept reminding himself, but it was hard to remember why.

The dildo, lubed only with Teru's saliva, was forced into his unprepared ass hurting like hell, as Masashi pulled it out Teru let out a gasp of relief glad that the next time the toy entered him it'd been properly lubed. Maybe Masashi hadn't meant for that much pain, or perhaps he was just being cruel. Teru really didn't understand his master at all.

Teased by the dildo, and then the anal beads, Teru was more than ready to cum by the time Masashi finally entered him. How could he when the cock ring was so tight? His desire for orgasm ached within him and he came without ejaculation, feeling faint at the unnatural orgasm. Behind him Masashi was pounding hard into him now, but he found he didn't mind. He quite liked being taken like this, if he was to be honest, and Masashi knew exactly how to please a man. In all honesty he was enjoying himself, this was some of the best sex he had ever had and all thoughts of this being some kind of rape were forgotten. He loved being used like this, not the pain but the pleasure was worth all the humiliation in the world.

 

Teru was still in a daze as he was returned to his room. He'd been allowed to cum after Masashi had filled his ass and led back here on shaking legs. Masashi hadn't looked happy when he realised how much Teru had enjoyed this night, perhaps the next time would be worse because of it. Right now Teru was experiencing some kind of post sex bliss. He hardly noticed the presents at first but when he did he dived of his bed and headed straight to the sink, where a pink toothbrush and tube of toothpaste waited for him. He hadn't brushed his teeth since his makeover the day before and he was eager to give them a good clean. He brushed them twice smiling as he stared down at the soap that had also been added to his collection. Like the book he wasn't so sure if this was a gift or just something given to him to make him a better pet, but he wasn't complaining. Thinking about the book he picked it up flipping straight to the part on fetishes. He was convinced now that the next night with Masashi was going to be worse, he wasn't supposed to enjoy this. Not as much as he had done anyway.

Teru actually went pale reading through the fetishes, it had been quite straight forward at first but moving on he found some bizarre and even frightening fetishes men could have. The worst were the ones involving various bodily fluids and Teru shivered at the thought of having Masashi use him as some kind of human toilet, before realising that he did have some idea what was pushing Masashi's buttons.

'He wants to punish me for being a murderer' Teru realised putting the book down. Masashi was a beautiful man, in a beautiful home, his lover too was gorgeous, his food delicious, in short he was a man of luxury and unlikely to demean himself with such extreme fetishes. The point here was to humiliate Teru, while Masashi walked away with his pride intact. More likely than to play through fetishes was for Masashi to play through various punishments for his crime.

'How will Masashi punish a murderer next?' Teru wondered reopening the book and trying to find ideas for the others next move.

 

It seemed that Teru's idea was right, as after lunch the next day he was collected again and brought to a different room. He was handcuffed in the middle of the room and when the blind fold was removed he found himself with his hands cuffed behind his back and the lead connected to a hook in the ceiling. Masashi was turning some kind of handle and he realised the hook was rising until the collar cut against his throat. Hanging, only Masashi couldn't kill him, so he was just being slightly choked. It was hard to breath and the collar cut against his skin but no long term harm would come from this. He was getting the same speech as last night, the toys that wouldn't be used because he was good, or more the toys Masashi was showing him to scare him, and then the table with a variety of sex toys. Teru knew what was coming and relented to the treatment allowing his body to be used and abused, trying to restrain his own pleasure this time. It wasn't until Masashi was inside him that he allowed the grin to appear and, though he couldn't moan, his panting increased. He enjoyed his master, who was strong and forceful, he wished he could have met a man like him before because sexually he was everything he wanted in a partner. He'd even admit it, this made him feel lucky.

Used, Teru was left in the room with cum dripping over his ass and thighs until Clarrisa came for him. He let himself be showered and dressed in a blue thong, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and hair extensions added to make it appear longer. Make up was placed on his face, mainly around his eyes, and he hardly recognised himself when he looked in the mirror. He had no idea what was going on but Masashi eventually returned to him and he was led downstairs, for once allowed to walk, and led into the dinning room which was filled with many men, each with a pet. He was led to the head of the table where a blue cushion waited for him and a bowl of water. He was thirsty but he didn't drink knowing, more than ever now, this was not the time to misbehave. Masashi was showing him off, he could hear his master boasting about how good his toy was and Teru did his best not to embarrass the other. He drank when he was told to, ate only when he was fed and spent the rest of his time trying to figure out valuable information. At first he focused on the other pets seeing many with cuts and bruises. He didn't have any himself but his back might still be red from his earlier whipping, Masashi had been gentle to him then. He was also one of the few allowed any clothing but it was Kamijo's pet that really caught his attention. A man, around his age, with black hair and the luxury of red trousers and a white blouse. False flowers decorated this man's hair and the look in the others eyes was that of adoration. Something was different about this man and Teru wondered if perhaps this man was a volunteer, being paid to act this way. It was rare but it happened and it would explain how Kamijo seemed genuinely fond of his pet, and the pet stared up at him with love in his eyes. If he hadn't sold himself then this man must be well trained and Teru wondered if he'd ever look at Masashi like this. He'd been so sure he's run away that he hadn't thought of the alternative, actually getting on with Masashi. Was this why he was here? To see Kamijo's pet as an example of what he could be?

Wondering this Teru had turned his attention onto Masashi, learning the other was some kind of politician, he constantly talked about how Teru was an example of how the program should work. A criminal now in servitude. It made his heart sink as he realised more than anyone Masashi was going to be the most thorough of all the men here. He would play this by the book, there would be no excessive kindness but on the other hand he realised Masashi was going to be fair. If he behaved he could be like the raven haired pet by Kamijo's side. Or perhaps not, Masashi detested him for being a murderer, if only he could get Masashi to see he was innocent. How though? He couldn't talk, had nothing to write with, no way to express how he felt. If only he could have his voice back. That was what he needed.

 

That night when Teru was returned, still dressed in the underwear, he looked around for a gift finding a new book besides the one on sex. Hesitantly he picked it up not sure what to make of this one. A murder mystery by a foreign author thought it had been translated into Japanese. What was Masashi trying to say here? That murders always got caught? That they always got punished? No that didn't seem right, now he was beginning to understand Masashi he thought there must be a message here. The sex book had been a warning that he would be used for sex, the toothpaste and soap a reminder to take care of his appearance and now this book.

'He's warning me he wants to explore my crime.” Teru realised. 'He knows there's something off about a man killing his lover for no reason. Maybe he's seen I'm not a bad person?' Perhaps the book was supposed to scare him, warn him that Masashi was going to look through all his secrets but Teru had nothing to hide. If anything he wanted Masashi to pry, he wanted Masashi to understand everything. This book was a beacon of hope as well as something to keep him occupied. Smiling Teru settled down to read, refusing to think about this any further. The last thing he wanted to do was find a flaw in his new found hope.

 


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out Masashi had been called away on urgent business and Teru had spent the last few days under Kamijo's control. The blond was kinder than his master, allowing him out of his room for larger parts of the day, not interested in him sexually as he had his own pet, Yuki, for that. Kamijo had given him comfortable clothes and they had walked together through the grounds, his collar permanently attached to a lead, whilst Yuki was always free but kept to Kamijo's side. He had expected Kamijo to be slacker on security but if anything he was tighter, never once releasing the lead except for when Teru was left in his room. It occurred to Teru that Kamijo was terrified of loosing Masashi's pet, which was what made him cautious.

The evening in particular when Kamijo let down his guard, the three men had been in the main living room watching a film. Teru had been chained to a wall but the chain was long enough to give him some freedom and his hands were free to do as he wished. On the sofa Yuki was leaning against Kamijo, half pet half lover. Yuki loved Kamijo, that much was obvious but tonight Teru was going to learn even more about their relationship.

The film had ended and bored Kamijo had turned to his pet requesting a story, Yuki had obediently began to speak and startled Teru knew for sure Yuki was no criminal. He had volunteered for this, that was why he was always free, always well treated. Suddenly everything clicked into place, Kamijo might be Masashi's boyfriend but Yuki was his lover disguised as a pet. Did Masashi know that Kamijo's heart wasn't with him? Did he care? No he couldn't know because Masashi would be too proud to keep his boyfriend around, if he knew what was going on. So why was Kamijo here? For the money? What exactly did Kamijo do for a living anyway? Teru had never seen him work but he wasn't always by the blond's side either, it was possible Kamijo had a job, but doing what Teru was clueless.

As he pondered who exactly Kamijo was he caught the two men kissing, hands wandering, and he turned away knowing Kamijo was distracted now and would be until he and Yuki had finished. Perhaps Kamijo had even forgotten he was here?

Realising this, his instincts were to test the chain, but he couldn't reach the top of the chain secured to the ceiling and the lock connection it to his collar was unbreakable. The metal was too thick to bend or break, so he forgot about escaping for now. His eyes fell on the table where a biro sat, so he slid that into his sock glad Kamijo would be too slack to bother to remove his clothing before returning him to his room. He normally undressed himself before bed, his old clothes taken in the morning and replaced with a clean set as Kamijo always took him outside when he and Yuki went on their morning work. The biro was no weapon but it might prove useful. He could write in one of his books, he had a few more novels now thanks to Kamijo, and give Masashi a message. Tell him that Kamijo's love wasn't true? No, he'd never believe that. Still he felt the pen was important, so he would hide it well.

Glancing back over at the couch, where Kamijo was now receiving a blow job, Teru waited until both men were distracted by each other again before sliding a lighter into his sock beside the pen. Now that could be a weapon, but a dangerous one. Nothing else was small enough to steal, or worth taking, so Teru gave up and waited for Kamijo to finish with Yuki.

 

He'd been returned to his room with barely a word and had just finished hiding the lighter and pen on a tiny ledge above the door when Kamijo returned. The blond was annoyed and it was clear he had noticed the lighter was gone. He stripped away Teru's clothes throwing each piece out of the room before searching everywhere before sighing and leaving Teru alone. Any second earlier, any other hiding place, and he'd have been in serious trouble but he'd gotten away with the theft. It was a good thing Kamijo wasn't quick to anger, he'd been more panicked than angry, because he doubted Masashi would have been so lenient. Then again Masashi never would have dressed him in clothes where he could hide things to begin with.

Slipping into the bed, as it was a cold night, or perhaps he had grown used to wearing clothes, Teru wondered what he was going to do with his stolen objects. He could set a fire now, but chances were he'd just end up burning himself alive. He could communicate with Masashi but doing so would let the other know he had a pen, and also involve writing in a book which he knew wouldn't be approved of either. It had to be a good message but Masashi would never believe he was innocent or that Kamijo didn't love him. In the end the lighter and pen were useless and he'd almost angered Kamijo, who had been nothing but kind, in stealing them. He'd never felt as helpless as he did now and he wondered if perhaps he really would have twenty five long years of this.

 

Masashi was frustrated with current events that had dragged him away from his pet, it seemed America was causing political trouble for them again. They'd got a whole bunch of allies with them now from all across Europe, as well as Canada, South Korea and China, on their side. It seemed they wanted a war but that was just too bad. There was nothing the human rights movement could do about Japan's Criminal Prevention Program, every pet had volunteered after all. Still their were arguments against the death penalty, and without that as a threat the program would be far from popular. Masashi admitted it freely, he needed the program because he needed someone to submit to his sexual desires. Off course if pets were banned perhaps Kamijo might submit to him, just maybe, but never to being spanked or chained or humiliated in the way he would like. He couldn't even bend Kamijo over for him, to submit to sex was demeaning to the rich, that's why they used common people like Kamijo's beloved pet Yuki.

So what was Masashi to Kamijo if the other loved Yuki so much? Masashi knew Kamijo's heart wasn't faithful to him, but he also didn't question Kamijo's love either. The truth was his house belonged to the blond who had been born a lord and lived a life of leisure, occasionally making some money that he really didn't need through selling art. To an outsider Kamijo might look like a gold digger living of him but if anything it was the opposite, Masashi was living off Kamijo. He loved to parade Kamijo as his lover in front of guests, show off how he, Masashi, had laid a claim on such a beautiful man and perhaps that was why Kamijo liked him too? Maybe he liked Masashi for information? It was true Masashi knew a lot more about current affairs than even your average government official, rumour had it that he'd be the next leader of his party when the current one retired. It was quite possible then within a few years he'd be Japan's prime minister. So was that it? Kamijo loved him for power?

On a sceptical level all of this was true, the two men were using each other, but that didn't mean they weren't in love. Kamijo was his boyfriend and they adored each other. He'd be with Kamijo if he wasn't rich and Kamijo with him even if he didn't have power. Masashi very much doubted anyone would understand their relationship if they really studied it but it was how it was, because it worked for them.

Anyway, all that aside Masashi had finally found some time for himself and he was using it watching the footage from various CCTV cameras from the night of Teru's murder. It bugged him how at no point during the trial Teru had ever admitted his guilt, even as he had been sentenced he had just looked resigned to his fate. Masashi had just assumed the other was a talented liar but still, it bothered him. Teru in the end seemed gentle, not angry or violent in any way. Through it all he had just been submissive, as if he'd given up. Perhaps it was all his imagination but the seed of doubt was there none the less. If Teru was innocent then what he was doing was wrong and he didn't want to be wrong.

It was the footage in the bar that did it, when Teru had been kissed and walked out a few minutes later. Behind him his friend had followed but had ended up throwing up in the street. His mind clicking the pieces into place, his suspicions grew.

He'd accessed the government database, he wasn't supposed to be using any of this information for personal gain but he needed to know, and quickly looked up Teru's boyfriend. He was so close to finding something out, so close and yet as he read about the perfectly normal guy Masashi could only conclude that Teru had returned to kill the man. It seemed unlikely even that Teru had been provoked. He felt like he'd been so close to figuring it all out but in the end he had to accept that perhaps Teru was just insane, or there had been some outside factor that had provoked his reaction.

 

Teru had been taken to Clarrisa the morning after his robbery and realised that Masashi must be due home today for her to be summoned. He was showered and his hair styled as some make up was applied to his face. It only took an hour or so today before he was led naked to the bedroom where Masashi had original taken him. He was put back into the stocks and something thin, like a finger, was slid into his ass. He shivered at the intrusion but even once alone he couldn't remove this toy. As time passed he realised the toy was growing larger, preparing him for Masashi perhaps, and he gasped as it pleasured him. By the time Masashi arrived he was achingly hard with a toy as large as a standard dildo pounding into his ass. He had no idea how it stayed in but he remembered these toys been advertised once in the window of a sex shop. Some kind of mechanical butt plug to prepare and pleasure your partner that could only be removed once switched off. He'd laughed with Kouta about them, joking about the kind of person who would use such a toy being lazy but now he realised the kind of person who used them could also be cruel.

“What's this? My little slut having fun while I'm gone?” Masashi teased. Something was different about him today, he seemed frustrated, perhaps a little stressed. Whatever was wrong with him he was going to take it out on Teru and so without another word Masashi's found a flogger, the kind with many thin leather strips, and slammed it hard against Teru's ass. The pain was intense but Masashi didn't stop, not even after he slammed his erection deep into Teru's mouth. The flogger was against his back now, the toy still pleasuring him and Teru shook in genuine fear. Masashi wasn't playing today, something was bothering him terribly.

It was a relief when Masashi yanked out the toy and began to pound into him, as now he was no longer being whipped, but the pain wasn't going away. His back felt damp and he realised he was bleeding. There was nothing fun about this, fear and pain had even caused him to lose his erection and so even when Masashi came he was terrified. Masashi wasn't predictable tonight, anything could happen.

As he shook he felt Masashi watch him and he moved away when his master's hand touched him. He didn't trust Masashi at all when he was like this but to his surprise the touch was gentle and as he was released from the stocks he fell against the bed. Catching Masashi's eyes he saw guilt and realised his master hadn't meant to go this far, hadn't meant to leave him bleeding and scared.

Warm water and a first aid kit was brought to the room and Masashi himself washed away the blood, placing antiseptic cream and bandages where needed, ever so gentle now. Off course Teru didn't trust him, not that he ever had, but he knew Masashi was feeling guilty. Still it was a shock when he heard Masashi admit out loud he'd gone to far.

 

He'd been taken downstairs afterwards, allowed to lie on the sofa with a warm soft blanket covering him and a cushion for a pillow. His favourite foods were brought for him along with a mug of warm hot chocolate and these he was allowed to eat freely, even handed the television remote to choose the channel. He didn't understand Masashi at all right now, how could a man who could be so cruel also be so kind and gentle?

Unbeknown to Teru, Masashi was also thinking very similar thoughts. How could a man so sweet and gentle be a killer? Teru was just as much a mystery to Masashi who was beginning to wonder if he should just ask?

He took some paper from a drawer wondering for a moment where the pen had gone before finding another and handed it to Teru who was really in too much pain to do much right now. Guilt surfaced once more but he had to ask the question that was buggering him so much.

“Why did you kill him?” Masashi asked watching as Teru wrote down a few words. _I didn't._ There is was, the same denial Teru had always had to his crime. There was no reason to lie now, he was already been punished and the thought flickered across Masashi's mind that perhaps Teru was, as he claimed, innocent. 

“Who did then?” Masashi questioned watching as Teru wrote down the answer.  _He did._ Before he could even question him again Teru was writing down something else. Masashi waited patiently reading the words only after Teru had finished.  _He killed himself, made it look like I had done it. He thought I'd cheated on him._ _ I didn't.  _ The last two words underlined to make his point clear. Teru was innocent, which meant Masashi himself was the criminal. Before he could say anything though the explosion hit the house making the lower floors shake as if they were in an earthquake. Finding out the truth had to wait, right now they had to run for their lives. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

After the initial explosion there was a second of silence before Masashi dragged Teru off the sofa. No longer caring that this might hurt him as their lives were not at stake. Masashi looked scared but calm as he hurried Teru through to the kitchen where a door was now opened. He was ordered downstairs and he obeyed, knowing that whoever had dropped the bomb or set of the explosive might come back. There was another door down the stairs, also opened but this was made from a thick layer of solid metal. He entered the room, finding Kamijo and Yuki already inside, along with a few of the servants. They must have been in the kitchen or something to get here so fast and shaking he heard Masashi come in from behind him. He was hesitating now, unsure if he should wait for the servants or lock the door, but a second explosion shook the house and rubble began to fall down the stairs. Nobody else was getting to this room now and so the door was locked sealing the bomb shelter and keeping them safe.

Finally able to look around his surroundings he saw there were four soft beds to the far end, comfortable sofas near where he was standing and some kind of kitchen. They had electricity but it cut out for a moment until an emergency generator kicked in.

“Who is it, the Americans?” Kamijo asked.

“Maybe.” Masashi agreed, heading over to a wardrobe and finding some clothes which he handed to Teru. It was probably this action that drew Kamijo's attention to the state of Teru's back, some of his wounds that had begun to heal reopened, the blood leaking into the bandage dying them red.

“What did you do!” Kamijo exclaimed angrily.

“It was an accident.” Masashi apologised but his words didn't sooth Kamijo's rage. Ignoring the commotion Teru slipped into the jeans and comfortable boots knowing sooner or later somebody would change his bandages. Surprisingly it was Yuki who got up to care for him, as the couple fought over him.

Out of everyone here it was probably Yuki that Teru hated the most. To do this voluntarily was horrifying to him, did Yuki have no pride? Still he remained still, letting Yuki help him clean the wounds with a first aid kit that had been in the shelter. Once these were redressed the loose fitting shirt was gently placed around him and Yuki even did up the buttons. The arguing had stopped now at least as it was discussed who the enemy attacker was. Teru had no idea how close to war Japan had been, the news heavily filtered by the time it reached the streets, but it seemed this had been expected for awhile. No wonder Masashi had this bomb shelter ready.

Finally boredom kicked in, there was nothing left to say or do and a board game was produced, Cludo Teru read the name of the box. The name was meaningless to him but he could see it was a really old game. He was invited to play but he shook his head retreating to the far corner refusing to sit near any of them. Ironically he had his freedom now, or perhaps he didn't and this was just a larger cage with more inhabitants?

Even in this dark time, Masashi wouldn't leave him alone and he sat on the bed near Teru not saying anything for a good few minutes. Perhaps he wasn't sure how to apologise, nothing he could say would mean anything to Teru anyway. Masashi was beyond forgiveness, after hurting him so badly.

“When the bombs stop, probably in the evening, we're going to head down that tunnel.” Masashi explained pointing to the door near where Teru was sitting. Teru had seen it before, guessed it was an alternative escape route and been glad they weren't trapped down here. “The enemy seems to have the upper hand now, at least the radio is playing nothing but static. Whatever it is, Kamijo and I are in danger. Especially me. They'll want my head.”

Teru glared at him, was he supposed to show sympathy? Forget that, he'd be glad to see Masashi hanged for his crimes against him. Let the enemy have him, he deserved whatever he got.

“Anyway, they're going to search this house, probably tomorrow, maybe the day after. If you wait here they'll find you. Men like you, you're the ones they want to protect, the reason they have declared war against Japan. They won't hurt you. If you want, you can stay and go into their protection.”

Teru stared mutely at Masashi, completely shocked. He was being offered his freedom? He could stay here, go with these foreign invaders and be safe. But would he be safe? He was a criminal, would he just end up in some foreign prison or worse?

Paper was offered to him and hurriedly Teru wrote his concerns down. _How do you know the enemy won't arrest me?_

“That's your risk to take.” Masashi replied, so he didn't know. “If you stay with me, then your life will be in danger. More than that, I don't think I could resist the temptation of keeping you as my pet. I'm a horrible man really but I paid a lot of money for you, I want to keep you. Even if you are innocent.” 

Teru shivered at this before sitting still for a long time. Even after Masashi returned to the other side of the room he stayed, wondering what he should do. He was terrified of Masashi but the truth was, the enemy scared him more. Was this Stockholm syndrome? To end up sympathetic to your jailer? He'd never thought it possible but he realised that for now he was going to stay with Masashi, who he was sure would be kinder now. Perhaps he hated Yuki because they were so much alike? Perhaps his relationship with Masashi could end up just the same as Yuki and Kamijo's? He was a fool but the old saying kept repeating in his mind 'Better the devil you know.'

 

Hizaki was Japanese, in a fashion. At least both his parents were Japanese but he'd genetically changed himself to look more like the Europeans he had grown up surrounded by. His family had moved to Marseille in the South of France when he was little. To blend in better he'd had his skin made fairer, his hair blond, his eyes somewhere between grey and blue. He felt French and had citizenship as well. Nobody would ever doubt Hizaki's loyalties were to France. His original name had been Kawamura Masaya but he'd changed it to Hizaki once he had started dressing in women's clothes. This off course had raised questions but Hizaki ignored them all. He wore the clothes because they suited him best, he'd kept his name Japanese because deep inside he knew he was part of this messed up country. He could run and hide over seas, but he'd always be Japanese.

It had been the French, not Americans, that had started the war against Japan. Their allies still unsure if action was the right thing to do. Hizaki knew it was. He wanted the honour returned to his home land, wanted to hold up his head high and admit that yes, he was in fact Japanese. To treat people as pets was barbaric and sick and he hated Japan for doing this, nobody deserved this treatment, or death either. No matter how violent a crime, Hizaki felt death was just an escape for the person involved. There had to be a middle ground, punishment without humiliation. That was what Hizaki believed.

Hizaki was a fair, honest, man and was also the first to open up the door to the bomb shelter which had saved Teru's life. The inhabitants of the shelter were long gone, but it was obvious people had been hiding here. Teru had chosen Masashi in the end, unaware how different his fate would have been if he'd waited here. Hizaki would have returned his voice, given him a second trial and perhaps he'd even be able to prove his innocence? Even if he hadn't he'd have been given a prison sentence greatly reduced after even his briefest time as a pet. Hizaki would have been Teru's saviour but fear of the unknown had caused the silver haired man to run with his master.

Shouting some orders in French, Hizaki entered the shelter and found the door to the tunnel carefully locked. A plastic explosive had to be used in the end. Taking the lead, his gun in both hands, the torch attachment lighting the way, he walked down the tunnel not very hopeful that he'd find Masashi this way. The other would be too smart to be caught this easy, if he was alive.

Hizaki was a beautiful commander of a small military unit. His men were all French off course but they respected him, which was important. While on duty Hizaki wore the standard camouflage gear which was pretty much the same for both genders. His blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his jewellery was kept to minimal diamond earrings. Even now he managed to look feminine thanks to his gentle features, soft lips and eyes made to look deeper, more inviting, with carefully applied eye liner. Man or woman, he was beautiful and had a few admirers back home.

The tunnel led about half a mile away from the house and they emerged in a barn. Nobody would bomb here, it was a middle of a farm but Hizaki spotted the tire tracks instantly. A car, a large one at that, had been kept here. Masashi was long gone and he cursed in English as many of the men here did. Maybe because they felt the French were too elegant to use their own swear words, or more likely because it just sounded more vulgar in English. 

 

Teru's back felt like it was on fire every time he leant back, so he sat forward resting his head on the seat in front. They were in a large SUV heading south to a safe house but he no longer cared about such things. He was feeling faint, sick even and he knew he was burning up. His wounds, despite the careful treatment, had become infected but he couldn't let anybody know as he had no voice. Instead he shook, this time from his fever, until finally one of the servants noticed. Instantly there was concern and he heard the word doctor mentions several times. That was what he needed, medical help but Masashi seemed reluctant to get it for him. Scared to leave the country roads.

In the end he found himself in a doctor's room in some small clinic in a village. There was only one doctor working here but she was confident injecting something into Teru, the man too weak to even fear the needle, and prescribing some antibiotics. As Teru passed out he could have sworn Masashi questioning her about returning Teru's voice but either that had been a dream or she didn't have the injection needed to reverse his condition. His voice hadn't been returned either way.

When Teru woke up he was back in the car but he felt better now, his back still hurt off course but his fever had gone and he was alert once more. Besides him Masashi was sat watching and seemed relieved when Teru moved. He was offered some tablets which he took, all the while wondering if it really was true. Had Masashi tried to restore his voice, or was he just trying to make his master seem less like a monster?

“We'll be at the safe house soon, you can rest then.” Masashi reassured him but Teru turned his head away, choosing to stare out of the window instead. Masashi must know he hated him and he wouldn't deny it for a second. If Masashi cared, the collar would be gone but it remained around his neck, a constant reminder that he wasn't free.

Finally driving down a ramp leading underground, they got out of the car. Teru half wanted to run but he also knew there was no point, nothing but fields surrounded this underground military bunker. That was what he had realised the second they headed in, their were even several military personnel working here but they recognised Masashi and didn't question them for staying here.

Masashi remained, talking strategy with these men, as a s soldier took them to their rooms. Teru soon found himself in a very familiar position, locked in with no hope of escape. Yuki had actually volunteered to share this room with him and was doing his best to be kind but Teru wanted nothing to do with him. Yuki soon got the picture and got into the other bed, clearly exhausted and ready for sleep.

As quiet as a mouse Teru opened up the first aid kit, finding the pain killers and counting them, twelve. Was that enough to kill someone? Probably not and besides, hadn't he gone through all of this because he didn't want to die?

'I want to kill him.' Teru realised, not Masashi, Yuki, who represented everything he hated about his situation. Being another man's toy, being used whenever your master wanted, it was the worse but Yuki enjoyed it and he was terrified that he was heading the same way. Twelve pain killers wouldn't be enough and he needed them himself, so he took two and put the remaining ones back slipping into the bed. Perhaps he did deserve to be treated like a murderer after all, he was more than prepared to kill the innocent man in the other bed. Perhaps he really was everything Masashi had believed him to be? No, he was better than that. He might have been thinking about killing Yuki but that didn't mean he would have. He'd have changed his mind in the end, he was no killer. He was far to soft for that.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Teru knew that Masashi wouldn't leave him alone forever but he was still happy for the break. As important as Masashi was, he was always incredibly busy and because of this Teru only heard snippets of what was going on from Kamijo, who visited Yuki regularly. It was clear Kamijo was bored, which was a strange response to the dangerous situation the country was in and spoke of just how easy Kamijo's life had been.

Everything had started with the French attacking, an attack that had given them control of part of Tokyo, which seemed to be where the main fighting was taking place. Guerilla attacks at places of significance, gun fights on the streets but no more bombs. Japan had control of it's own airspace and harbours, no one else was getting into the country but the enemy numbers were still predicted to be in the thousands.

North Korea had tried to help but they were instantly contained within their own country by South Korea and a few other Asian countries who had taken this chance to rebel against the current dictator. Perhaps sick of living in fear, North Korea finally sett of their alleged nuclear weapons. North Korean wasn't much of an ally anyway, as even Teru realised that in the end civil war would be breaking out against the dictator that ruled the country, a war contained by foreign armies. It made him glad he was in Japan in a strange way, at least he knew no Japanese citizen was going to kill him.

America hadn't acted yet, as had many of the enemies allies but Teru knew that Masashi was worried, just one more country against them could change the tide of the battle and whilst Japan had it's own allies, none of them had been able, or willing, to help.

This evening though things seemed different when Masashi came to find Kamijo, who had spent the day with Yuki and Teru lazily watching DVD's. A smile was on the dark haired man's lips as he entered the room, he'd looked so tired and stressed recently that it was strange to see him happy, though the fatigue was still there. How long had it been since Masashi had slept for a whole night, Teru wondered, as he stared at his master wondering what had brought about this change.

“America has joined the war.” Masashi declared. “On our side.”

'What?!' Teru wanted to scream, the news so unexpected that even Kamijo was speechless. America had always been the country that questioned the pet program most, always the one to try and dictate to everyone else what was humane and what wasn't. America in short thought that their way was the best way, so why had they sided with the Japanese now?

“I don't get it.” Kamijo admitted. “Why have they joined us?”

“It seems that the American president was envious of our pet program.” Masashi declared. “He always was pretty into criminal justice, campaigning American prisons were too soft. America itself might be against us, but he wasn't, or his party. When France attacked, without America's blessing, the President took it as an offence. America has decided that France has acted outside UN guidelines by attacking us, the UN never did rule our Criminal Prevention Program illegal and we were never told it wasn't allowed. In short America has ordered France to retreat and in turn Japan is to give any French soldier a safe passage home.”

“So the war is over?” Kamijo asked.

“The French haven't backed down yet.” Masashi replied, his tone made it clear that he thought them stupid for not doing so and yet Teru was worried. Masashi of course had never been in a situation even remotely like the French were, but he had. Back in school he had an enemy, a tough guy who hated him for being gay, though Teru had always suspected this hatred was so intense because the guy liked him. One day he'd been in a situation where his enemy had the upper hand over him, or at least the guy thought he had. He was trying to black mail Teru into leaving the school but what Teru could see, and the bigger guy couldn't, was the teacher witnessing the whole thing. The guy had been suspended and Teru had walked free knowing that if the teacher hadn't seen the whole thing, then he would have been defeated that day. It was very much like the French, trapped in a corner, surrounded on all sides but they hadn't backed down. They had some weapon, or ally that was yet to be revealed, this was what Teru believed.

“We should celebrate!” Kamijo declared and the two men left laughing together at the expense of the French. Left with Yuki, who just looked pleased, Teru wondered what he could do. Were the military really so blind that they hadn't questioned why France was so reluctant to give up? Maybe they were, blinded by arrogance and from a country with a history of refusing to back down, even when the cause looked lost. Perhaps then he was the fool for worrying, maybe it was just pride that kept the French here, everyone else seemed to think so anyway.

 

Masashi returned hours later, he'd clearly been drinking as he chattered nonsense that could be condensed down to 'Teru why are you so beautiful?'. Teru knew what was coming so wasn't surprised when the other grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the room that had been his prison for the last few days. They passed the bathroom, the only other room Teru was familiar with here, and towards a flight of stairs. They descended many floors until the stairs ended and Teru realised they were now at the deepest, and safest level of the bunker. He could actually see the control room as they passed but it was empty now, except for one young man sat alone, perhaps monitoring whatever communication devices they were using.

Down the hall were four doors and Masashi entered the open one, locking it behind them with a simple bolt lock. They were in a bedroom and Teru froze. He knew what was happening but it was only now he related it back to the last time he'd slept with Masashi almost a week ago. His back was better now, at least the bandages were gone, but he knew he had some nasty looking scars. The medic had reassured Masashi that once his back were fully healed they could remove them but for now they were there to stay.

“Teru..” Masashi began but then he gave up all attempts at trying to explain his actions, perhaps too drunk or guilty to justify this. Masashi knew he was innocent but Teru had been warned, that wasn't enough for Masashi to free him.

As always Teru was bound to the bed, attached by his wrists to the headboard with some rope that hurt if he pulled against it. His clothes, he still wore the shirt and jeans he had been given before, were pulled off him and then Masashi was over him. Shutting his eyes Teru tried to stop the trembling but he couldn't, he was going to be beaten and raped yet again and he couldn't even scream.

Masashi's first touch made Teru flinch away before he realised it was just a lube coated finger entering him. Shocked he had to open his eyes to check but he had been right, Masashi was gently stretching his entrance, the belt he was wearing still around his waist. Taken back by the kindness Teru lay still, staring to feel pleasure but not turned on by it, as he was that terrified.

He watched Masashi undress, he really did have such a nice body, and move inside him taking him hard and fast as he always did but never once causing him pain. Perhaps things were different now but it wasn't enough for Teru to trust his master.

When Masashi came he fell off Teru muttering something before falling instantly asleep. Clearly alcohol and fatigue had finally beaten him and Teru shifted himself away from Masashi, happy he'd been spared a beating but still humiliated about being used like this. He was Masashi's toy in the end and whilst Masashi might have decided to look after him now, it didn't return any of his lost dignity.

Teru turned his attention then to the ropes that bound him, realising the headboard was just your standard rectangular padded board. The rope wrapped around it but there was nothing stopping him lifting the rope up and over the board. He did so, with a little difficulty, lifting his body to get it up high enough and he was free from the bed. Masashi was still passed out but he was careful slipping of the bed and grabbing his clothes from the floor.

The rope off course was still around his wrists, the knots too tight to undo so Teru left it for now slipping out of the room and into the empty hall. Carefully he tiptoed down, slipping through a door labelled “Supplies”. He was in a storage cupboard housing stationary and some electronics on one side and cleaning supplies on the other. Here was where he got dressed and finding some scissors he managed to use them to saw off the rope. It had probably taken twenty minutes to do this but he very much doubted Masashi would have awaken in this time, or anyone would have noticed how long he had been gone. Masashi had been really quick with him tonight, even without the beatings and toys he had cum within a couple of minutes, alcohol did Masashi no favours in the bedroom.

The process of getting upstairs was nerve wrecking and many times Teru had to hide but he was finally on the top floor which was empty except for two guards at the far end guarding the exit. How was he supposed to get past them? This was a military base, there would be no unguarded exit. Even as he wondered about this a siren was set off and Teru watched the two guards fall. The French were here? So much for Masashi's theory they were safe. Soldiers ran past him as they moved down the stairs but he was hidden by the door. He heard gunfire from downstairs and for a moment wondered what was happening but his route was clear now and so he ran, slipping through the doors and straight into an enemy soldier.

 

He'd been so close to escaping but now he was captured again, this time by guards who were busy calling out to each other in French. They looked defeated, the truck that took him away could have housed double the number but Teru realised that these soldiers were probably now dead. They'd failed to take the military base then, he didn't even need confirmation as he knew the Japanese soldiers in that base alone outnumbered this small unit six to one. He doubted they got past the first few floors before having to retreat and so Masashi would most likely be alive, Kamijo too would have stayed back and Yuki had been left in that room.

The French at least hadn't been cruel to him, maybe because he was so obviously not a soldier, and he'd spent most of the ride simply handcuffed to his seat. Water had been offered to him after a few hours which he had drank and when they had stopped he'd been allowed into a bathroom where he'd been left alone for five minutes before someone had come for him and taken him back to the truck. He had no idea where they were going, other than he was now far from anything he had ever known.

After about six hours travelling, he was being led into another military base, this one built into a mountain and he knew that this one had been captured by the enemy. He was led inside and it took a good twenty minutes to reach the base's heart deep in the mountain. A blond man was waiting there, he didn't look impressed and Teru suspected this small unit had disobeyed orders in attacking. No maybe not that extreme, they weren't being arrested but this blond man who was clearly in charge wasn't happy with them.

The man who had led him here was arguing with the blond now, his words fast and Teru realised they were talking about him. Perhaps they thought he was important? The blond wasn't impressed anyway and then, shocking Teru completely, he questioned him in Japanese.

“You're not important are you?” Hizaki asked. His words were slightly mocking but his scorn was for his fellow soldier and not Teru himself. Shaking his head Teru wondered if he should have pretended he was some kind of politician but his lack of voice would have made it clear who he was straight away.

“Soldier or civilian?” the commander demanded but Teru couldn't answer. He was asked again and he shook his head terrified now because he could see the blond getting angry with him. The soldier beside him seemed to figure things out, calling out the commanders name, Hizaki, and then something else Teru didn't understand.

“Are you a criminal?” Hizaki demanded but Teru couldn't answer this either, it wasn't as simple as a yes or no answer. “Very well, if you don't want to answer me now, then perhaps you will when you're hungry?” An order was given in French and he was led into a room very much like the one he had been locked in before, though it did have a private bathroom. Had he been wrong for trying to run away? Perhaps he would have been better staying with Masashi? The saying 'Better the devil you know' repeated itself in Teru's mind but now it was joined by a friend 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire.' That was where he was now, in the flames waiting to die by burning or inhaling too much smoke. Hanging or gunfire were the options Teru was sure now waited for him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Masashi had woken to the sounds of sirens which meant only one thing, someone had entered the bunker who shouldn't have. That was his first thought but realising Teru was gone he jumped out of the bed, pulled on his trousers, and ran up the stairs half naked and his senses dulled from the alcohol that had hardly begun to leave his body. Teru was gone! He'd escaped and these sirens were caused by him getting out of the doors.

He heard gunfire and hesitated for a second before continuing his climb quickly finding himself at the back of the military line. He wasn't allowed through and he was forced to watch, from a safe distance, as the French army were forced to retreat. He learned later that one of the guards at the door had seen the French coming and sounded the alarm, this had nothing to do with Teru but his pet was still very much gone.

A head count was called, the dead and injured pulled away but Teru's body never appeared. So he'd escaped then. Silently Masashi prayed for his safety knowing if Teru got captured by the police he'd be returned at the cost of the fine for letting him escape. Masashi could handle that and relaxed slightly. Teru wouldn't get far and besides, there was a tracker in his arm.

The first thing that brought Masashi's attention to Teru's capture was finding the tracker had been disabled. Teru could have pulled it out of his own arm, it would have hurt but it was possible, but the tracker would have most likely be still working. Someone who knew what they were doing had disabled it and Masashi began to worry, what if the French had captured him?

 

Teru sat on the bed staring at his arm which still contained the tracker chip which was in fact still active, it was the signal that was being blocked though to this point it had just been a coincidence. Nobody knew the tracker was there except for Teru himself, who wasn't going to give the information away. He believed Masashi could find him and only questioned if Masashi cared enough to come.

Footsteps could be heard from outside and the blond commander from before was let into his room. Hizaki was carrying a gun, he made no attempt to hide it, but it was pointed at the floor so Teru doubted it would be used against him. He'd been here twenty four hours now, with only water so he was starving like Hizaki wanted, but he still couldn't talk.

“Are you hungry?” Hizaki demanded and Teru nodded. “Then answer my questions. Who are you?” Silence, what other answer could Teru give? Hizaki sighed. “Can you speak?” he was being kinder now and Teru realised this man, as tough as he appeared, didn't have the ability to be deliberately cruel. He was a lot like Kamijo in that respect, though Hizaki had more about him, stronger, battle trained and able to strike should the need arise. There was no point comparing Hizaki to the gentle Kamijo, they were miles apart.

In answer to Hizaki's question Teru shook his head. Hizaki nodded and called something to a man in the hall and a pad of paper and a pen was handed to Teru by a soldier who left the room immediately after. How many soldiers were in the hall? Maybe one, or perhaps a dozen though Teru was sure it was the first. He hadn't heard the sounds of many men anyway.

Nervously Teru wrote his name on the paper and turned it to Hizaki who took longer than he should to read it. Perhaps he was struggling with the Kanji? He was able to read it though and addressed Teru by the name he had written.

“Teruaki, who took your voice and why?” Hizaki asked and Teru began to write down the truth behind his arrest and how he was a criminal, but not a criminal at the same time. He probably wrote too much detail but eventually he handed the paper over to Hizaki who frowned.

“I can read Kanji you know.” Hizaki said as he noticed Teru had only used Hiragana to explain his story. It was a phonetic alphabet and only very young children wrote without Kanji but Teru hadn't missed how Hizaki had struggled to read his name. This was too important for Hizaki to misread anything. Hizaki read silently, keeping his face neutral, if any emotion was registering it was probably anger.

“Rest assured we're going to get them.” Hizaki said quietly, getting up and walking out of the room. For awhile Teru sat quietly wondering about Hizaki's reaction but eventually he thought he'd figured it out. Hizaki believed his story, he hadn't confronted him over it or questioned anything, he believed. It was stunning but then Masashi had believed in him too, but perhaps not as completely as Hizaki. Masashi never had let him go or fixed his voice, perhaps this was because he doubted Teru's version of events?

Assuming Hizaki believed him, and had grown angry about it he probably assumed the Japanese courts were deliberately condemning people to this fate. Teru had never wondered this before but he did now, had the courts really given the verdict of guilty simply because he was young and pretty and would sell at a high price? The thought chilled him, it was bad enough been declared guilty but to be declared guilty by someone who knew you weren't was even worse.

Maybe half an hour later Hizaki returned with a man who appeared to be some kind of medic. He was holding a needle, so naturally Teru was scared and he moved away wondering what fate awaited him now.

“It's OK.” Hizaki reassured him, “We're just restoring your voice.” This made Teru pause and he grabbed the paper scribbling down his message. “Hold him down.” Hizaki ordered and a couple of soldiers entered the room forcing Teru in place. It seemed extreme but Teru's request was right here on the paper Hizaki was holding. 'Thank you but I'm terrified of needles. Could someone hold me down, or I swear I'll run.”

Feeling a burning in his throat Teru accepted the water testing his voice but unable to really speak, just make some low sounds. The medic reassured him it would take some time and he was left alone again, this time with a hot meal.

 

Hizaki had been angry when he read Teruaki's story but he'd learnt as a child to channel negative emotions into something constructive, so instead of doing anything rash he had focused on making Teruaki's situation better. Returning his voice and providing him with food was all he could realistic do for him right now, so he had focused on his next move. He was supposed to be waiting for orders right now but his unit was bored of that. That was why a whole unit had sneaked out, why half of that unit were dead. Twelve lives lost recklessly, this too made Hizaki angry and it was becoming increasingly hard not to react to these emotions. He needed a distraction and there no longer was one. He'd run out of work to do, that was the problem.

Frustrated Hizaki remembered the paper Teruaki had given him, everything written in Hiragana to make it easier for him to read. Truthfully he wasn't good at reading Kanji, not after living in France so long, so doing this had probably cut the time needed to read it in half but it was still kind of embarrassing how the silver haired man had assumed he needed everything in children's Japanese.

After a few hours had passed Hizaki returned to Teruaki knowing his voice should have returned fully by now. It was annoying waiting to question him but it was better to talk, where his Japanese was flawless, than have to read everything written down.

He didn't knock, he was the commander and Teruaki his prisoner, so the other wasn't prepared for his arrival. This much was obvious as he stood at the toilet and was hurriedly zipping up his jeans. Hizaki waited for him to return after washing his hands before saying anything at all.

“How is your voice?” Hizaki asked.

“It's OK. Getting better anyway.” Teru replied with a nervous smile. His voice sounded hoarse, like he had a bad cold but it was a lot better than not being able to talk to him at all.

“Good.” Hizaki replied. “I need the name of your master.”

“Why?” Teru asked. He'd actually seemed happy to see Hizaki before but now he was clearly nervous. Why Hizaki wanted to know was simple, he was wondering if Teru's master was anyone of influence or importance, if he could use Teru as a hostage but could he be honest here?

“It affects what I decide to do with you.” Hizaki admitted. He tried to keep his words kind and non-threatening but Teru, naturally, looked even more worried. “I won't harm you Teruaki, I'm not like that.”

“His name is Masashi.” Teru admitted, the name meaning nothing to Hizaki at first until he realised Masashi was the same name as the politicians home he had attacked. Could it be Teruaki had escaped from there? It was true Masashi's body hadn't been found.

“As in the politician Miwa Masashi?” Hizaki asked.

“I don't know his family name. He was a politician.” Teru admitted as he nervously bit his lip. His fingers were gripping the bed sheet now, turning white at the knuckles but as scared as he was he didn't panic or kick up a fuss. Was this bravery or just that he was so used to fear it no longer affected him as strongly as it should?

“Miwa didn't have any slaves.” Hizaki remarked, it took Teru a moment to realise he meant pet, we tracked him well before he came here. Was Teru lying to him or was this a different Masashi?

“I wasn't with him long.” Teru admitted. Pausing he added. “But he is important, I've seen how the military men address him and.... his partner let slip once that Masashi was hoping to be Prime Minister soon.”

“That sounds like Miwa Masashi.” Hizaki said staring Teru down for a moment. Why had he shared so much? Out of hate for Masashi or because he thought perhaps it would help him survive if Hizaki knew he was connected to someone that powerful? Maybe both but Hizaki wished it'd been some rich nobody who had owned Teru because if he really was Miwa's pet he had no choice but to use him as a pawn in this war. “Still, Miwa had no slave.”

“The man who bought me wasn't Masashi.” Teru remembered. “It was someone else who collected me, perhaps I was bought by this man?”

“Perhaps.” Hizaki agreed. “I'll look into this anyway.”

“Hizaki.” Teru called as the other turned to go. “What will happen to me here?”

“You'll be confined to this room. Meals will be brought three times a day if you cooperate.” Hizaki replied. “No harm will come of you, I don't believe people should be treated like slaves. Rape is a crime and it doesn't go unpunished when I'm around.”

“Who's your ally?” Teru asked making Hizaki stop and turn to face him. “Or your secret weapon? I know you're not undefeated. Your actions don't match up to people who think they are loosing, and now I'm here I can see how there's no fear that you have lost.”

“Do all you Japanese suspect this?” Hizaki demanded.

“No. Just something I figured out.” Teru replied.

“I see. Well there's no harm in telling you, I suppose.” Hizaki decided. “Right now Germany is on the brink of taking Okinawa, it's hardly guarded but it'll be a nice distraction for our other European allies who plan to take Tokyo tonight.”

“You have a lot of allies.” Teru realised.

“Most of the world is on our side.” Hizaki admitted. “The Criminal Prevention Program is barbaric.”

“America is against you.” Teru warned.

“And Russia against them.” Hizaki added. “We will win Teru, as long as China remains neutral.”

“And if they don't?” Teru asked.

“If they don't this siege will end up being World War III.” Hizaki replied. This time he did leave the room because he didn't want Teru to question China's intentions. Nobody knew where China would side but it was such a large country with such a large population they could just be a very real and dangerous threat.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing was going right for Masashi, the war had turned against them, Kamijo was angry at him and he'd lost Teru. Naturally it was loosing Teru that had caused Kamijo to be angry, he blamed the beating for Teru's desire to escape and had brought that up many times in the argument, along with the fact Teru had been a gift to him from Kamijo's family. In the end Masashi had snapped he hadn't even wanted a pet and stormed out of the room, but that off course was a lie. Masashi had wanted a pet since he was fifteen, he'd had several but never one as beautiful as Teru and Teru was by far his favourite. Irreplaceable in Masashi's eyes. At first he'd been disgusted with Teru for his violent crime but his innocence had allowed him to truly appreciate what he had. Perhaps he could learn to deal with Teru being free, but in the enemy hands? That was a billion times worse.

 

Teru looked up when he heard the door being unlocked and wasn't at all surprised to see Hizaki had returned. Since he'd confessed to who his master was, had been, Hizaki had come occasionally to ask a question before leaving again. He knew the commander had something planned but he couldn't say what. All he knew was over the last twenty-four hours his captivity hadn't been terrible, no if he was going to be honest it was a lot better than Masashi's home and even the prison. It wasn't just the clean comfortable clothes he'd been given, the regular meals or even the TV in his room, they were just nice luxuries. What really made Teru relaxed was how kind and gentle Hizaki was. He'd never raised his voice or said anything cruel, his questions were always friendly and he was making sure everything was to Teru's liking here, which if you ignored the fact he was a prisoner, it was.

This time when Hizaki entered the room there was a woman with him carrying what appeared to be a make-up kit. He'd been naïve to like Hizaki, he saw that now, he knew what was going on and he began to laugh at his own foolishness, startling his new master who must thing he had gone insane. Maybe he had, or maybe he saw it all clearly now because he finally understood Hizaki's actions. The other claimed he didn't rape people but that was because he was deceiving himself, he befriended his victims, earned some trust and then pretended like it was all consensual. Perhaps before him it had been, Hizaki's victims distracted by the delusion of love.

“Teru are you OK?” Hizaki asked nervously, glancing at the make-up artist to see if she understood Teru's reaction. She was even more shocked than Hizaki was, which made him worry even more. Had Teru finally cracked? Given into insanity? But what could cause that unless....

“Masashi used to get someone to make you pretty before he raped you.” Hizaki realised. “Is that it?”

“You should know.” Teru snarled, his voice mutated with such intense hate that he hardly sounded like himself any more. Hizaki wondered if he should tell Teru the truth, really it was the kindest way, but this look was exactly what he needed. Choosing to be cruel he ordered Teru to be made over and watched as the make-up artist did her work. Once Hizaki was satisfied Teru was led to his stage, a bedroom where he was chained to the bed, his clothes hanging from his body exposing everything that should be covered. The make-up artist returned now to work on the scars on Teru's back and once Hizaki was satisfied with the look the photographer was called in.

“Just get it over with.” Teru begged, crying now after a good few minutes of being left like this.

“Almost done.” Hizaki promised letting the photographer finish before releasing Teru from his bonds. “Sorry but it was better if your fear and pain was real.”

“I don't understand.” Teru admitted, somewhere between confused and traumatised.

“We're using your image as an example of the cruelty of your oppressors.” Hizaki explained. “Such heart breaking images, maybe the poor will finally revolt against their tyrant overlords. I don't think they really understood how evil the Lords in this country are. I plan to show them.”

“You used me.” Teru realised. “As a pawn in this war.”

“Just a few images, no harm done.” Hizaki reassured Teru but the other wasn't buying it. Hizaki had deliberately tricked him into thinking he was about to be raped, in his own way he was crueller than Masashi.

 

He was allowed to see the images before they went on air and some footage that had been taken from camera's he'd been too scared to even notice. He had to admit he looked a sight, surely his back wasn't that bad? His face wasn't that thin, his eyes filled with such intense self loathing. Some of that must have been the make-up artists work but his eyes, they said it all. It wasn't Masashi or Hizaki he hated, it was the man who tolerated all of this just because he'd been too scared to pick a noble death. He was nothing but a coward and everything that had happened to him was his own fault.

 

Hizaki was feeling guilty enough before he saw the promotional video, he should have told Teru what he was doing, he'd betrayed Teru's trust in him after trying so hard to gain it in the first place. No even that made him feel selfish, like the worst part was that he'd lost Teru as a pawn in this game. The truth was he had caused Teru psychological trauma, when he was already in a vulnerable situation. When was the last time Teru had been allowed to make a decision for himself? If only he could let Teru go, but it was far too dangerous to do that here. Maybe after the war was over, or somewhere far away?

As bad as Hizaki felt, the video had the desired effect of making him feel worse. It started with a voice over in Japanese explaining the Criminal Prevention Program as the Japanese allowed their public to see it, before continuing to tell Teru's story. A poor innocent man who'd been set up by the Japanese government, some parts had been made up, so that Miwa Masashi could have a pretty toy. It went into full descriptions of the abuse, accompanied by pictures allegedly taken when Teru was rescued. It was only ten minutes long but ten minutes of misery based on the truth, truth sewn together as they had pleased. It was heartbreaking and when it was over Hizaki calmly gave his approval before walking out of the room as if it hadn't effected him at all.

He found himself heading to Teru's room, to apologise perhaps, though what could he say to make what he had done all right? He had to try though, maybe he could get Teru to understand if not forgive him? If Hizaki had one weakness it was that he cared about people to much which when added with a ruthless streak could lead to situations such as this, though none had ever been this bad before.

He smelt it first, a smell Hizaki couldn't quite name but it sent the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up, his instincts warning him that this smell was to be avoided. Something wasn't right here and hastily he unlocked the door noticing the pool at his feet first. Bright red, crimson in fact and thick like blood. Following it to it's source, though Hizaki had already figured it out, he found Teru lying on the floor his wrist dripping blood from a long gash that ran from his wrist up to inner side of his elbow, following the path of his vein.

How? Hizaki wondered before spotting the knife on the floor. A simple steel knife designed to cut nothing more than vegetables and meat. The kind of knife he ate with every day, had become a lethal weapon.

 

Teru woke in some kind of sick bay, his arm stitched up along the wound and a drip attached to his undamaged arm. He felt weak but not as weak as he should, he'd lost almost a third of his blood but Hizaki had found him in time. Saved him and he'd received two pints of blood to help recover his lost supply.

Swearing, he really did wish to be dead, Teru ripped the IV from his arm hurting himself further and setting off an alarm. Instantly a nurse appeared by his side but he couldn't fight her, he was too weak and so he passed out once more.

The second time he awoke he felt stronger but his wrists were secured down now, clearly the doctors weren't about to let him kill himself after they'd worked so hard to keep him alive. Why had they bothered? He was worthless scum. He deserved to die.

Sensing eyes on him Teru turned and found Hizaki sat beside his bed pale from shock. Hizaki was sad? That was bad, Hizaki had done no wrong to him, he understood everything and wished the man victory in this war. Hizaki wasn't evil, he was and he should suffer for it, not Hizaki. He longed to say this out loud but he couldn't speak, not for any physical reason but a psychological one. He had forgotten how to express anything.

 

Teru grew stronger over the next few days, his body recovered quickly but not his mind. He refused to speak, to eat, even to drink. His life was supported entirely by the IV he couldn't move and so he lay silently praying for death. Many times Hizaki visited him, sharing stories of events, apologising, once he even broke down and cried but Teru only gave Hizaki's words the smallest amount of attention. He wasn't ready to get better. Not yet.

In the end it wasn't anything Hizaki said that brought Teru out of his depression, it was the TV that had awoken his senses. It had been left on by one of the doctors and Teru had been mostly ignoring it, only turning his attention to it when the advert staring himself played once more. The French had gained semi control of the air waves but more than that Teru didn't want to know and so he hadn't picked up any information. Today though the news featured his former master and this he couldn't ignore.

The segment went much along the lines that could be expected. Masashi denying the allegations against his name. He even denied having a pet and as nobody could bring up any records of him buying one his claim came of sound. Still to Teru it all sounded incredibly fake, the only truth being Masashi denying he had caused such injuries as shown in the heavily manipulated, and photo-shopped images. The debate then moved onto a protester arguing that Masashi was using Kamijo's pet but Yuki himself was brought on to deny this. The perfect little pet, a beaming example of how the criminal prevention program worked. Only Teru know Yuki was no pet, not a real one anyway.

“Who let Teru see this?” Hizaki demanded shutting of the TV during Yuki's speech. It was only then Teru realised he was crying, his tears breaking the damn of emotion within him that had prevented him from feeling. He felt it all now, the pain, the hurt, the betrayal and the self loathing and his tears changed to gasping sobs. He was vaguely aware of Hizaki holding him and he leant his head against the blond man accepting the comfort that was given to him.

“I'm sorry.” Hizaki repeated over and over again, Japanese, French, English all mixing together but his words pierced Teru's heart.

“You did no wrong. I'm the disgrace.” Teru whispered, so quiet only Hizaki heard the words.

“You're no disgrace. You're a victim.” Hizaki scolded. “I'm the reason you feel like this. I used you for my own agenda. Masashi is the villain who hurt you, the government the evil that allowed this. None of this is your fault.”

“I was holding the knife that killed Hase. Why didn't I just drop it?” Teru asked. “I did kill him, didn't I?”

“Did you?” Hizaki asked. “I know only what you told me but I believed you when you said you were innocent. I can't see you as a killer.”

“I just don't know any more.” Teru admitted. “Maybe this is why it's all happening to me. Maybe I deserve this?”

“No.” Hizaki objected, his rejection of this idea so complete that it was hard to doubt him. “I think differently. I think maybe all this happened so you could truly understand the evil Japan has done to its citizens. The Japanese resistance needs a leader, or someone to look towards as one. What do you say? Why don't you become a solider and fight to remove this sin from the world?”

“You want me to fight?” Teru asked. “You trust a suicide patient with a gun?”

“No, your weapon will be your words. Stop hating yourself and hate those that did this to you.” Hizaki ordered.

“But that would mean I'd have to hate Hase.” Teru realised. “He started this. He made me suffer for something I did only in his imagination.”

“Then hate Hase.” Hizaki ordered.

“I can't.” Teru complained.

“You must.” Hizaki said and with that he turned to leave. Teru needed time to think things over but time wouldn't change anything. Teru had already decided to do this in his mind, he only had to wait for his heart to agree. Hase, Masashi, maybe even Yuki and Kamijo, they were the enemy and Teru saw that now. His hate might not heal his pain but it locked it away so it could no longer hurt him. He would become the face of the rebellion and the rich would burn.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kamijo had been unable to truly grasp the true horror of the war he had found himself in, sure bad things in life happened but they passed over fast, like storm clouds drifting in the wind. His whole life he'd been spoiled and had never truly been without anything he wanted for long. Perhaps that was why he had been so mad at Masashi when Teru had gone, it was probably the first time he'd really experienced not getting his own way but even that pain had passed him by.

While Masashi had been stressed and working hard Kamijo had been playing with Yuki, some games innocent and child like, many more involving sexual contact. He'd been choosing a new home, watching TV and in the dead of night praying the war would be over soon so he could move on with his life. He knew people were dying, but they didn't affect him and he was literally unable to care. If anyone was a casualty of a noble upbringing it would have been him.

Like his master Yuki struggled to grasp the situation but for an entirely different reason, he'd spent so long being without what he needed in life that he had become only able to worry about himself. Those who thought too much of others starved, those who mourned too long would die with their love ones and those who didn't reach up for more could only fall further into the darkness of poverty.

Like Teru Yuki had been born poor, frighteningly so and he'd learned how to go without meals for days from a very young age. Water flavoured with herbs could trick his stomach, an old towel full of holes could be all that saved him from the cold, hot water the only medicine to stop infection on a cut. He had seen poverty in a way even Teru, who had always managed to have food on his table, couldn't understand but luck and his own good looks had saved him.

At just twelve Yuki was used to being alone, used to the cruelties of the world but he craved a better life, an end to this hunger and fear. It had been chance that Kamijo, fourteen at the time, had found him, an unpolished gem stone in the rough. He'd been offered food and a warm bed and hadn't hesitated to accept the cost. For the first time he'd been clean and warm, his stomach struggling to understand that it was full. After that night he spent his nights praying for the blond to return and return he did, over and over Yuki sold his body for a warm meal until two years a contract between them was signed. For his part he was Kamijo's pet, on Kamijo's he was to be protected and cared for, never to experience more than physical discomfort. The contract would end if either side was no longer happy but why would Yuki not be happy to have a home, a warm bed, and as much food as he could want.

Yuki had watched Kamijo date many men, accepting each as the others lover until it was clear Kamijo could only love his pet, could love Yuki. Masashi had been chosen as his official partner out of need, but like Yuki Masashi had found Kamijo could love him too, in his own selfish fashion.

 

“Take it all.” Kamijo begged as he leant back against the sofa moaning in pure bliss as his pet sucked his length. He had been bored more than horny but now he didn't care about such terms, he was having fun and that was what mattered. Masashi was a fool to loose his pet and Kamijo no longer wished to share Yuki with him like he had done in the past. If Masashi wanted sex, well that was too bad. Softer than his partner Kamijo had been genuinely appalled at the damage Masashi had done to Teru, he didn't understand the other's desire to hurt at all. Why destroy someone's god given beauty with cuts or bruises? It just didn't make sense.

On his knees Yuki relaxed his throat and slid his mouth further down Kamijo's shaft until he was fully embracing Kamijo's erection. He actually enjoyed this, making his master happy and he did his best every time. He tolerated all of Kamijo's secret fetishes though none were that extreme usually revolving him wearing certain clothes, or wearing his long hair in certain ways. One of Kamijo's favourite hobbies was to dress him up like a school girl but today there was no games. He knew Kamijo only wanted this because he was bored, his heart wasn't in it which was probably why only a minute later Yuki felt the others warm cum dripping down the back of his throat.

Given no orders Yuki settled down on the floor, his head resting against Kamijo's leg watching the TV flicker to life. Life was so dull here but he could handle dull well because he had lived though a lot worse.

“What?” Kamijo demanded his words echoing Yuki's thoughts. The terrorists, as he choose to see them, had hacked into the broadcast system again this time showing a video of Teru. It was different from the fake one which for the most part Masashi had recovered his reputation from, it was hard to blame him for Teru's condition when records showed Masashi didn't currently own a pet. The damage prevention had been good but it was blown up now as Teru himself, dressed in black leather, like some kind of combination of a soldier and a fashion icon, talked about the evils he had faced. It was a short video, or at least what Yuki and Kamijo caught was, but it was powerful enough to make Masashi's cover stories splinter into shreds. As it turned out Teru wasn't just a good leader for a rebellion, he was an amazing one and only chaos could come from this.

 

Teru was allowed to walk freely around the barracks, doing as he pleased except for when Hizaki needed him to work but he was no fool, he was still a prisoner here, his freedom was false. He'd seen how the guards looked at him if he went to near any exit doors. He was to stay in this base but for now it suited him, at least he was safe from the fights that were breaking out on the streets.

He'd been doing this for a few weeks, surprising everyone with just how good he was at moving peoples hearts, when the visitor arrived. Many Japanese rebels had joined the cause but this was the first time one had been brought to this particular military base. He was young with red streaked hair, a smile that could light up a room but features sharpened by lack of food and drugs.

“Kouta!” Teru exclaimed running towards his friend and throwing his arms around the other unable to stop the tears of happiness spill from his eyes. He'd been so worried about his friend, scared that he too would find his way into the criminal prevention program, but here he was healthy and well.

“Teru!” Kouta exclaimed throwing his arms around his friend. “I'm so sorry. This was all my fault.”

“For kissing me?” Teru asked. “Don't be silly. You're not the villain here.”

“I feel like it.” Kouta admitted. “If I hadn't kissed you, if I hadn't tried to follow you home...”

“Don't think like that.” Teru begged. “You're my friend, how could I blame you?”

“You're always so forgiving.” Kouta said, his words sounding almost like a complaint and Teru would have questioned him about this had Hizaki not sent them to the recreation room to talk in peace, by then Teru's question was forgotten and was probably without consequence anyway.

 

Teru was in a darkened room, he was tired and hungry and in the company of Masashi which of course meant he was being raped. The beatings and toys were gone now, it was only the feeling of the others flesh inside him that made him feel anything now. This was worse than any toy, true intimacy with his master. He remembered his dreams of escape but they seemed hopeless now, he was entirely in Masashi's control. His master finished, his finger nails tearing into Teru's ass as he did so, and stepped into the light. It was then that Teru realised that it wasn't Masashi at all, his master tonight was Kouta.

 

Teru woke up shaking, his pillow soaked with tears. He'd had many dreams like this but always it was Masashi hurting him, what did it mean for Kouta to be in there too? It was a crazy notion to thing Kouta could do that to him, even if he took into account that forced kiss it was hardly Kouta's style to rape someone.

He's always been manipulative though, Teru thought, it was the reason that whilst liking Kouta they had never been the closest of friends, the other had a very clever way of manipulating things to go his way. Kouta had wanted him but it was crazy to think the other would hurt him, Kouta wasn't like that.

Why can't I trust him? Teru wondered but he knew why, it had come from that moment when he had been reunited with his friend. The way he had apologised, been overly guilty in his actions. There was something Kouta wasn't telling him and he wasn't going to get any sleep until he found out exactly what it was.

Slipping out of bed Teru walked into the hall and found Kouta's room easily enough surprised to find his friend was awake. He smiled sadly as Teru came in, it was clear he already knew why Teru was here or perhaps he wanted to relief the burden on his conscience.

“I was trying to steal you off him.” Kouta commented staring away from Teru at some clothes he'd abandoned on the floor, Teru recognised the T-shirt as the one he'd been wearing earlier, Kouta never had learned to clear up after himself. “I was high a lot back then, It's not an excuse just the truth. I quit after you were arrested. Just so you know.”

“I know you were after me, that kiss made it obvious.” Teru reminded him.

“Yeah, the kiss.” Kouta agreed. “I invited Hase's friend deliberately that night you know. I know Hase was the jealous type. I thought if he thought....”

“You made it look like I was being unfaithful so Hase would break up with me?” Teru asked too surprised to be angry or upset.

“I didn't know he was crazy enough to kill himself. Crazy enough to set you up as a murderer. You believe me right? All I wanted was for you guys to break up so I could have you. I'd never have done anything worse.” Kouta apologised. He was crying now but Teru couldn't bring himself to care about Kouta's emotions right now. He did believe his friend, he knew him well enough to know what he was saying was the truth but it didn't change what had happened. All this time he had ignored Kouta's part in his descent into hell but no more. Silently he got up to leave heading to the door needing time to think about this, how it effected him, if he could forgive Kouta or add him to the growing list of people he now hated. Once he had hated nobody but he wasn't that sweet young man any more.

“Teru, say something.” Kouta begged but Teru didn't, right now Kouta feelings didn't matter, only the part he had played in it all was of any importance to Teru who was yet to decide how he felt about this new found information.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Teru had found himself an abandoned room and shut himself up in it for most of the day. Venturing out only when necessary before retreating back, doing his very best to not let his sanctuary be discovered. He'd heard his name being called out twelve times today, calling him to work but he hadn't gone, he was simply too depressed.

The truth was he couldn't blame Kouta for the consequences of his actions, though they had happened, and he couldn't forgive him either. The other had been deliberately stirring trouble to manipulate Teru's feelings for Hase. He had always know he couldn't trust Kouta, even more so in this time when he felt he couldn't trust anybody. The only person he could trust was Masashi, and that was because the others cruel desires were so blatantly honest. Was that what life was to be from now on? A world where he could only trust those he already knew to be bad? It wasn't the kind of trust that made itself into epic novels, films and songs. It wasn't how he wanted to see the world, but he did see it like that, and so he had shut himself away so he didn't have to look any more, at least for awhile.

Footsteps came from outside but Teru wasn't concerned, nobody would think to look for him here, it wasn't hidden or public, the kind of space nobody would think someone might hide which was why it made it such a great hiding place.

The door opened and Teru froze staring at the light that entered the dark room and the shadow of the man who entered, it was Hizaki but it didn't look like he was on duty. It was the first time Teru had seen Hizaki in civilian clothes and it made his heart stop for a moment when he realised the blond was wearing a skirt. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was a man but Teru didn't say anything at first, not until he realised Hizaki was crying.

“Hizaki?” Teru called, his voice soft and gentle. He wasn't scared of the other, who had had every opportunity to hurt him but never had. Perhaps he had been wrong to judge everyone in one fell stroke, Hizaki was honest and good and Teru knew, somewhere deep inside, that he could trust him. It was ironic really that he had sat here sulking all day, doing his best to avoid Hizaki, when just seeing the other man had lifted his spirits instantly. Perhaps it was due to the pain so evident in Hizaki's eyes that allowed Teru to be so relaxed around him?

“So this is where you were hiding.” Hizaki commented doing his best to act like he hadn't been crying, though the tears still left damp trails down his face.

“Are you mad at me?” Teru asked.

“No, mad at myself for hurting you.” Hizaki admitted. “Kouta explained it all to me, he's devastated but I don't think that matters when it's you he hurt.”

“Why would you be to blame for his actions?” Teru asked, his words wary now, having been burnt so many times before for trusting the wrong people. If Hizaki was about to confess his betrayal too, well Teru doubted he could handle that.

“I brought him here because he said he was your friend and proved it,” Hizaki explained. “He was supposed to help you feel happier, clearly that didn't happen.”

“You did that for me?” Teru asked stunned. “No offence but you're kind of the enemy.”

“Enemy?” Hizaki asked with a sigh as he sat on the sofa with a look of misery across his gentle features.

“I mean I'm Japanese and your...” Teru began.

“French?” Hizaki finished for him. “I'm not French, despite my looks.”

“You're Japanese.” Teru realised. “That's why you can speak the language?”

“I should be Japanese, I fail at being that too,” Hizaki admitted. “Can I tell you a secret? This is where I come to cry when it all becomes to much. I know it's weak to cry, unmanly, but sometimes I feel so helpless I don't know what I can do to make anything even the little bit nicer, any way to find a place where I belong.”

“Is that why you're so nice to me?” Teru asked as he took a seat beside Hizaki. “Because you think I can understand your pain?”

“No, because I understand yours.” Hizaki said twisting a strand of hair as he talked, perhaps this was the first time the blond had ever admitted his true feelings and intentions. “At least a little. I know the helplessness of being raped at least.”

“Who would dare?” Teru demanded startling himself with his own anger, it just seemed impossible that Hizaki could be a victim of such a horrible crime, he was so strong and kind, who would hurt him? Then again it was crazy that Hizaki would come here to cry, spilling his secrets to Teru, but here he was doing just that.

“A teacher, when I was seventeen.” Hizaki admitted. “He called me such horrible names while he did it, but every name felt like the truth. I was even more insecure back then, than I am now. I thought I deserved it, that I was being punished for some future crime perhaps. It was years later that I even told anyone, he still haunts my nightmares some nights.”

“The worst parts are when you enjoy it.” Teru found himself admitting. “When your body betrays you and the pleasure is stronger than your fear and self loathing, it's terrible when that pleasure goes away.”

“Maybe it would have been better if we weren't gay.” Hizaki admitted. “Perhaps then there would be no pleasure.”

“Perhaps.” Teru agreed, then maybe because Hizaki had opened up he found himself sharing too. “There's a tracker chip in my arm, I guess I didn't say before because there's part of me that feels like I belong to Masashi? Like he really is my master and I can't betray him? I don't know, everything is so messed up.”

“The signal has been blocked all this time, we checked when the doctor found it after you cut yourself.” Hizaki reassured him. So Hizaki had know and said nothing, perhaps he had assumed Teru wasn't aware it was even there.

“Your going to use the chip to lure Masashi into a trap.” Teru guessed, feeling strangely calm

“Yes.” Hizaki replied easily. “Does it bother you?”

“No.” Teru replied firmly. “Perhaps a little. He isn't a terrible man.”

“Your back says otherwise.” Hizaki argued.

“He went too far once, that's what he claims anyway, but he was so guilty afterwards. He even offered to let me go but I followed him, out of fear maybe? I'm not saying he's a good man, but he's not as cruel as I once believed.” Teru found himself defending Masashi. It'd been awhile since he had thought about how Masashi had acted after he had learnt of Teru's innocent but he realised that perhaps Masashi's unexpected kindness had been enough to cloud his judgement. No, Masashi was bad and should be punished, just not too extremely.

“mmm.” Hizaki muttered. “Well this isn't his trial so it's an issue for another time and place.”

“I suppose,” Teru agreed. “Was the man who hurt you punished?”

“He died before he could. Perhaps that was his punishment but I feel cheated somehow. Like death was an easy escape. He's the reason I don't believe in capital punishment, or perhaps that's why I feel cheated? If only I knew for sure there was a hell, or reincarnation or some kind of punishment in the after life,” Hizaki said with a sigh. “But then I wonder if anybody is without their sins.”

“Yours can't be so great.” Teru argued catching himself as he remembered how much he didn't trust people, perhaps he just hadn't seen Hizaki's true colours yet.

“I dreamt about you a few times, dreams that weren't so innocent.” Hizaki admitted. “I suppose you could call it a crush?”

“That's your sin?” Teru demanded, as sins went it was tame.

“Your my... former prisoner? I shouldn't like you. You've been through so much abuse, I shouldn't want you. You..”

“I need affection,” Teru admitted. “I need just one person in this world who doesn't want to hurt me.”

“See, I can't have you.” Hizaki complained just as Teru leant over to give him a gentle kiss.

“Perhaps not, I couldn't imagine letting anybody take me like that, not any more. But kisses, kind words, a PG romance as it were, I need that.” Teru explained.

“You are a strange man.” Hizaki commented feeling like he was being tested. A relationship without sex, that would be difficult. No not difficult, special, sweet and magical if it could work. He'd heard that the rich in this country did just this, love without sex, sex without love. Two partners for different purposes, maybe this could work? Or perhaps in time he'd have Teru as he wanted, he knew better than to push.

“I'm broken inside.” Teru admitted. “I wish I'd met you before, I used to be so open and trusting. I think that was my downfall.”

“I care too much about what others think.” Hizaki admitted. “But when I look at you I think, surely he can't think badly of me?”

“Not any more. I trust you, and nobody else.” Teru admitted.

“Trust.” Hizaki agreed and they kissed again, gentle and loving both wondering if this would lead anywhere or was just comfort in their darkest hour.

“Am I fool?” Teru whispered. “Am I just asking to have my heart broken again?”

“We're both fools,” Hizaki informed him. “Idiots, morons, imbeciles.”

“Mentally challenged.” Teru agreed.

“I haven't slept a full night in days.” Hizaki complained lying down on the sofa, his head across Teru's lap.

“So you're going to sleep on me?” Teru teased.

“Maybe it'll bring good dreams” Hizaki suggested and Teru smiled as he reached down to feel if Hizaki's hair was really as soft as it looked. It was and he settle back feeling his own lack of sleep creep up on him. Maybe this time they could both sleep without nightmares.

 

Teru woke up with a start to the sounds of sirens and for a moment panicked they were under attack before realising it was just the weekly testing of the fire alarm. The sirens turned off after a couple of seconds and he was left feeling confused, half in his dream and half in reality. One was harsh and cruel, the other kind and soft but for the first time in what felt like forever reality was being kind.

“Stupid fire test.” Hizaki complained.

“Did you have nice dreams?” Teru asked.

“Yes,” Hizaki asked. “Sorry, was I a burden?”

“No, I fell asleep too. Dreamt of him again but it wasn't as bad as it has been. He was kind to me in this dream.” Teru admitted. He didn't want to admit to Hizaki what he felt the dream meant but it was crystal clear, he had switched a cruel master for a kind one. Masashi with Hizaki. He was still a prisoner here.

“Are you ready to face the world?” Hizaki asked.

“Not yet.” Teru admitted. “I still don't know what to say to Kouta.”

“I should get back to work.” Hizaki warned.

“Then go, I need time to think anyway.” Teru admitted and with a nod Hizaki got up to go wishing he had such a luxury as time. What had happened here today? It didn't feel like Teru was his but perhaps time would help, everything was so messed up and Hizaki wondered if this was a mistake to begin with. How could he chase after Teru who was so vulnerable? Did he care because he was kind or because he was selfish? Why did everything have to be so complicated?

'White wings and red horns.' Hizaki thought to himself, once he had believed the difference between good and evil was that simple, once upon a time.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Out of habit, more than any real attempt to find Teru, Masashi logged onto the server that tracked his pet expecting the usual message 'No data found'. He'd been doing this a couple of times a day ever since Teru had disappeared, holding onto that tiniest shred of hope that his pet could be found. As usual a message popped up but it wasn't a failure, Teru's location was back in the system.

“What?” Masashi asked out loud, rereading the message excited before he sat back sceptically examining this information. Several things could have taken place to make this message appear, the first was Teru had escaped and was now on the run. It seemed unlikely but then Masashi would have never thought Teru would escape him and yet he did. Teru was smart and knew how to lure people into a false sense of security. Sure Teru had been working for the enemy but that didn't necessary mean he agreed with them, Masashi would put no limits on the deceit Teru was capable off.

The more likely option, was that this was a trap. Masashi was no fool but he did question why it had taken the enemy so long to set one. Maybe an attempt to hide the nature of it? Or, and this third option Masashi hardly wanted to consider, was that Teru was now dead, brought back on the radar as his corpse was removed from wherever the French had holed up.

“You've found him?” Asked one of the soldiers who had been left to monitor the various devices. He was a strange man who wore his long hair in loose waves and preferred to wear women's perfume to any manly scent. The stories were that he sometimes put on a drag act to entertain his fellow soldiers but Masashi had never seen him out of uniform. Times were too dark for such indulgences.

“Yes,” Masashi agreed. “It's a trap isn't it?”

“Well...” Jasmine began glancing at the monitor. “I can only think yes.”

“He could have escaped on his own.” Masashi argued.

“And the French will be chasing him, if that was the case. To go near that location, your heading straight for the enemy.” Jasmine pointed out.

“A small unit, easy to take out. This could be our chance to strike them down.” Masashi negotiated. He was a smart man, he knew this mission would only go down if he could argue some kind of military benefit of going.

“If it's a trap the unit won't be small.” Jasmine reminded him.

“Then we bring a larger one,” Masashi declared. “That's what I think.”  
“It needs to be discussed formally, you can't just talk to a random soldier and declare such action.” Jasmine pointed out and agreeing Masashi went to find the other big shots in the base. Sighing Jasmine glanced at Masashi's computer once more and shook his head, this was all a mistake, he could just sense it.

 

Masashi had insisted he was to come on the mission and so he found himself sat in a helicopter staring down at the farm lands until finally he saw him, a silver haired man walking through the rice fields disturbing the knee deep water as he went. So he had escaped, Masashi wasn't surprised and he smiled at the sight of his pet who he had missed dearly. So this wasn't a trap after all.

“He's alone.” Masashi called to the pilot who began his descent causing Teru to break into a run. How Teru planned to escape a helicopter when he was surrounded by fields for miles Masashi didn't know. It was actually a rather stupid place for Teru to be, and Teru wasn't stupid which meant just one thing.

“It's a trap!” Masashi scream, his warning transforming into some kind of battle cry as bullets began to fly. He'd been stupid, why hadn't he realised before? There was no way Teru would be travelling in such terrain in the middle of the day, unless he was being chased. He wasn't and there was no signs that he had been. Teru was everything he appeared to be on TV, a pawn for the enemy. No, Teru was no pawn, if he was to be a chess piece he would be a bishop, like the religious leaders they represented he was clever with words and used them as a sword of power. Teru's little publicity stunts had done more damage than he could ever know and Masashi felt like a knight saved from arrows only thanks to his strong armour. How could a man without a pet, cause cruelty to one? That had been his saving grace.

“Masashi?” Called a soldier and the dark haired man turned to find Jasmine behind him. So far nobody in the helicopter was hurt but they were leaning to one side and the pilot was clearly struggling to land them all safely.

“I'm fine.” Masashi called back following the advice to hide close to the floor out of sight. From this position he watched Jasmine and the other seven soldiers firing back at the enemy. He'd found himself in the middle of the war and the fact that they were still being attacked meant this was no small unit, they had a thousand men with them, only a full army would dare attack.

The helicopter landed with a thud but Masashi remained hidden scared for his life. He'd never thought himself to be a coward but he felt like one now. If only he had a weapon, then he could fight. His wish was granted by a fellow soldiers death and he grabbed the gun struggling a little but glad he at least knew how to use it. Keeping cover he fired through a window able to see now that just in his line of vision there must be two thousand men made up of soldiers and rebels. Just how many men did they have against them?

 

Teru had been told to hide when the first shot broke out and obediently he had slipped through a trapdoor hidden in the field and remained still in the shelter. Hizaki hadn't wanted to let him out into the field at all but Teru knew Masashi wouldn't be easily fooled by a fake. It had to be him, but he also knew if he didn't follow orders now he'd never be allowed to fight properly later.

Silently he prayed for his friends on the field, many soldiers he knew by name and had grown to like. He prayed for Hizaki who he realised now that he loved. The blond had captured his heart in the end, perhaps he would be the others willing pet one day. No not pet, lover, he'd been a lover once but now the whole concept seemed ludicrous.

Most of all though he prayed for Masashi to be captured instead of killed, that had been the plan but war led to unexpected consequences. He prayed Masashi's punishment would be appropriate for his crimes but doubted it would be. They wanted to make an example of the politician, it wouldn't pay to be gentle and even Hizaki didn't believe Masashi was capable of anything but cruelty and pain.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, the gunfire ceased, for better or worse the battle was over. Nervously Teru moved into the open surprised at how quickly the rice field had become a sea of destruction. The door to his base had been raised above the water but the rest of the field was still flooded, now the water was pink and growing darker by the second. How many had died today? Who had lived?

“Teru!” Masashi called, startling the silver haired man who turned finding the helicopter right behind him. His master was holding a gun, he was caught. How had six thousand not been enough to protect him?

“You are the devil, shoot me now.” Teru screamed at his master reaching into his pocket for the small pill. He'd rather die than go back, this poison would be his last true friend should Masashi not shoot.

“Shoot you? Why?” Masashi asked and suddenly Teru saw past his personal devil and realised that it was over, but not how he had thought, they had won.

“Drop your weapon.” Hizaki called but recklessly Masashi shot out, his terrible aim doing nothing more than graze the blonds arm. He was restrained in seconds and still a gun shot was fired. Not from Masashi but from another soldier in the helicopter. Teru stood still wondering who had been hit before feeling the burning sensation in his right shoulder. Why was it that he had been aimed at? Or was it an accident? The soldier was injured too and feeling faint Teru fell to the ground floating in the water of the paddy field adding yet more red to the water. He would survive this, he'd fainted from shock more than anything else but it was enough to send Masashi into a frenzy screaming Teru's name over and over, as he was held back.

It was Hizaki who pulled Teru up to the dry bank, checked he was alive and so it was Hizaki who Teru saw as his eyes opened. His angel was here and he smiled softly as he reached up to stroke Hizaki's face, just to check it really was a man before him now and not some kind of illusion.

Masashi watched this exchange in growing jealousy, putting the pieces together and not liking what he was seeing. So the foreign devil had seduce his pet? That was unthinkable and angrily he screamed out as he was dragged away, words of hate and loathing all aimed at Hizaki's expense though the anger was towards himself. If only he had been kind from the start, if only he had thought to check who his pet had been before punishing him for a fictitious crime. If only he had used his time with Teru more wisely. Perhaps then he would have been the one to receive that beautiful smile. Who would have thought such a simple movement could make Teru's face light up like the stars. Who would have thought that it would have all ended like this.

It was only after he was forced into a truck heading to his prison with only Jasmine, who had been the one to shoot Teru, for company that Masashi realised that without the Japanese army protecting their base it was vulnerable. Kamijo was vulnerable and there was nothing he could do but pray that the blond would think to escape.

 

Kamijo was more or less alone in the base, just twelve soldiers remained, some IT specialists, a doctor looking after a couple of people in the sick bay and a chef. The base was running on bare minimum and so the second the siren sounded Kamijo was on his feet, Yuki only a second behind him. They'd been prepared for this, their bags already packed, and so they grabbed them and began to run for the back where a escape passage would lead them to the outside.

Much in a similar fashion as Teru they ran straight into an enemy army, this time led by Japanese rebels. They were captured instantly and Kamijo found himself forced into the back of a police car. So even some of the police were now against them? How bad had things gotten? Had they already lost the war?

The car sped along the streets, a driver and the rebel leader by his side. They were talking quickly and it was soon apparent that Masashi had been captured. With a sunken heart Kamijo realised he was now a military prisoner.

“You,” the rebel leaded snapped at Yuki. His name was Zin Kamijo had picked up from the conversation but that didn't tell him much about this man. “Are you his slave?”

“No,” Yuki replied. “I'm his friend.”

“Well they didn't take your voice.” Zin commented accepting Yuki's answer at face value. Kamijo smiled at his pet and took his hand knowing that the chances the rebels would go easier on him had just greatly increased. He had done no wrong, he was just a rich guy living his life in peace. Surely nobody would hurt him for that?

They arrived at a police station, now apparently a rebel base, and were led to some cells where they were locked in together to await their fate. For the first time Kamijo realised his life was no longer blessed. This was very real and he was in serious trouble. How was he supposed to handle this? He had no idea how to deal with his current situation and so he watched as Yuki sat down on the other bed looking strangely peaceful.

“Why aren't you scared?” Kamijo demanded.

“I can pick the lock if necessary,” Yuki promised. “Just wait for everything to calm down, they'll be on their guard right now.”

“I want to go home.” Kamijo complained but for once Yuki wasn't there to provide him sympathy. They no longer had a home to go back to. Even if they escaped, life would be tough and Yuki was opposed to doing just that. A prisoner of war was fed and kept in reasonable conditions, why would he want to run? He had only offered to escape for Kamijo's benefit and he wouldn't do so until he learnt Kamijo's judgement. He'd fake failing to pick the lock if it came to that, if he believed this prison was better for both of them. The future was now entirely in the hands of their capturers but Yuki hadn't controlled his own life in years and so his predicament didn't phrase him in the slightest. Everything was all right, just as long as he didn't have to starve. He refused to feel that pain ever again.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hizaki walked through the hotel, growing increasingly concerned. They'd taken this entire town, it's borders well defended, so it wasn't the enemy he feared but the absence of Teru. It had been two weeks since Masashi had been captured but he was refusing to talk and until he did Hizaki didn't want to rush into anything.

“Has Teru wandered off again?” A soldier teased Hizaki, who turned on him unable to control his anger.

“You know where he is?” Hizaki snapped.

“No,” the soldier admitted. “But he normally comes back.”

“We'll see.” Hizaki muttered frustrated. The truth was Masashi was getting to him, at first a hurtful stab that Teru would run when given a chance, aimed to hurt him but now it was becoming increasingly likely that he might. How many nights had Teru vanished, only to turn up in the morning without an explanation to where he had been? How many times had Teru refused to tell Hizaki what he was up to? It was crazy to think Teru was up to something but Masashi's poisonous words were tearing away his confidence.

Unable to stay away, Hizaki found himself leaving the hotel and walking towards the police station where Masashi was being kept. In this moment of weakness the last person he should be talking to was Masashi but he couldn't help himself. What if Masashi was right?

“It's the Gaijin.” Masashi mocked, the word an insult but Hizaki had been called far worse that 'Foreigner' in his life time and besides it was almost true. “Come to question me again? I'm growing bored of the same old questions.”

“Well if you just gave me answers, we could get onto some new questions.” Hizaki replied.

“Maybe I'll share today.” Masashi suggested, a lie he had told many a time but it was part of the routine now, so he still gave Hizaki this false hope.

“Maybe,” Hizaki agreed working through his standard questions and getting a new set of lies and mocking jokes until finally he reached the last one. “Who bought Teru for you?”

“He wasn't mine,” Masashi replied. “He belonged to Kamijo's Uncle.”

“Don't play games.” Hizaki complained, he'd been sent on many a false lead before.

“No game,” Masashi promised. “It was Kamijo's Uncle who bought Teru, who whipped Teru, who made Teru's life hell.”

“And you had no part.” Hizaki finished, the usual scape goat technique.

“Sometimes he let me have a turn,” Masashi explained catching Hizaki off guard. He'd never expected a confession, this was the first time Masashi was even accepting even part of the blame. “I'd take Teru's beaten body and wash him clean, apply creams to the cuts or bandages. I took his broken body and did my best to help him. I fed him and then I pleasured him. Is that what you expected to hear?”

“So you are a rapist.” Hizaki declared.

“No, I am his lover.” Masashi snapped. “Oh? You didn't expect to hear that? Teru didn't run from me, your men just happened to capture him as he was going outside. His master died before we left Kamijo's home. Did you not wonder what happened to his collar?”

“Lies!” Hizaki snapped.

“But from who?” Masashi teased. “Go on, believe your men, believe Teru loves you. Don't question where he runs off to when your back is turned.”

“Like you'd know.” Hizaki snapped, the seed of doubt beginning to grow. It was true Teru had no collar, had hidden the tracking chip in his arm and vanished on many nights but that didn't mean he was disloyal. How could a sweet boy like Teru lead him on?

“Apartment 713, Sakura House, West Street.” Masashi recited. “That's where he'll probably be.”

“Why?” Hizaki demanded, the address wasn't far away but why would Teru be going there?

“Because I promised him that should he be in trouble that was a safe place, somewhere my brother could easily find him,” Masashi explained. “When Teru is gone I'd be scared if I was you, because the time he doesn't return is the day the Japanese are coming for your head.”

“You're nothing but a liar. Why should I believe you?” Hizaki demanded. “Why would you tell me this if it were true?”

“Because, Dear Gaijin, I know you will never believe me,” Masashi explained with a smirk. “And even if you did, it would please me greatly to know, for you to realise in your final moments, that Teru could never love you. That he is mine and mine alone and you are nothing but a meddling fool sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. Run back to France you traitor, there's no place for a man like you here.”

 

Teru woke to the sounds of banging and groggily he buried his head underneath his pillow to block out the noise. Couldn't a man get some peace in his own bed? His own bed.... alarmed Teru got up and was halfway to the front door when it came crashing down. Men screamed at him in French but he didn't understand more than the few basic phrases Hizaki had taught him.

“So you were here?” Hizaki asked as he entered, looking like he'd just been betrayed but perhaps he was misreading the expression.

“I fell asleep,” Teru admitted. “I didn't mean to stay so long.”  
“And yet you came here.” Hizaki remarked, an obvious statement but it was clear to Teru that this was supposed to mean more than that.

“It's my home.” Teru replied, was that what Hizaki was asking?

“Your home?” Hizaki repeated, perhaps not, he had no idea that was why Teru had come.

“Where I lived before,” Teru explained, there was no need to expand that statement. “I knew you would be jealous if...”

“Jealous?” Hizaki demanded. “That you came to the place of your last good memories before your own fate was snatched away from you. I'm not jealous.”

“Then why are you so angry?” Teru demanded. “What have I done to offend you?”

“What do you do here?” Hizaki asked.

“Read, look through old photo albums, often I fall asleep,” Teru admitted. “I just want some peace.”

“You're not waiting for anyone?” Hizaki asked.

“Why would I wait for?” Teru asked. “Hase's ghost?”

“I've been listening to the lies of a snake,” Hizaki apologised wrapping his arms around Teru. “Forgive me?”

“I don't really understand what just happened, so there's nothing to forgive.” Teru said wrapping his arms around Hizaki wondering what was going on.

“It's best you don't know,” Hizaki apologised. “Come on, let's go back.”

 

“Set up cameras and a remotely detonated bomb.” Hizaki ordered.

“Sir?” a soldier asked.

“Do it,” Hizaki ordered. “Just as a precaution, I'm sure Masashi is a liar but you can never be too careful.”

“Of course.” the soldier agreed though it was clear what he though. He knew Hizaki had been affected by Masashi's words, was questioning every one of Teru's actions. It couldn't be helped, this was a war and Teru hadn't been a free man in months. Who knew where his loyalties were, or even if he had any. Perhaps given the option Teru would just vanish, never to be seen again.

Frustrated Hizaki left the room and headed back to the prison, he'd had an idea but it was late so he'd have to hurry. It was colder now outside but not so much as to be uncomfortable and the streets were dark. Nobody knew his location, that in itself was a security breech, but Hizaki needed to hear a third evaluation of Teru's relationship with Masashi.

He selected a soldier at random before realising that this was the man who had shot Teru from the helicopter. A beautiful dark haired man but one who's intentions appeared to be his own.

“What's your name?” Hizaki asked.

“Jasmine.” the soldier replied. His answer short and honest, perhaps this man was a good choice.

“Why did you shoot Teru?” Hizaki asked.

“I was aiming for you, my hand was too bloody and the gun slipped.” Jasmine replied lifting up his bandage covered hand for Hizaki's inspection. Again the truth but it was disappointingly to the point, a lie perhaps? How would he even begin to tell, perhaps Jasmine had fired blindly, or had been trying to kill him, or had some grudge against Teru, there was no way to tell.

“Do you know Teru?” Hizaki asked.

“Not really, Masashi kept him in his room.” Jasmine replied.

“Locked in or free?” Hizaki questioned growing increasingly frustrated with this information that told him nothing.

“I don't know, but Yuki was there with him so I doubt they were locked in. Kamijo and Yuki adore each other.” Jasmine explained.

“I see,” Hizaki replied. “That will be all.” he added getting up and calling for Yuki to be brought to him.

 

Yuki was surprised to have his name called, what information could he have? Still he went to be questioned hating this spotlight. So far no news had been given for his or Kamijo's fate, they had just been left to wait here. Perhaps that was all the enemy were going to do, hold them prisoner until the war was over. Or more likely they were waiting for Masashi to talk before making a decision. Had Masashi finally said something? It looked like it, something different had happened today.

“Hello Yuki. My name is Hizaki,” the blond soldier introduced himself. Yuki remained silent, Kamijo had taught him only how to answer questions and in all honesty he'd forgotten how to behave like a normal person. He was Kamijo's pet, nothing more and nothing less. “I hear you were sharing a room with Teru?”

“Yes.” Yuki said nervously. Had that been a question? Did it matter? Hizaki wasn't his master, or his masters friend. But what if Kamijo wanted him to say nothing? It was all too confusing and that scared him, he didn't like being alone with strangers. He never had.

“Were you locked in?” Hizaki asked.

“Voluntarily.” came Yuki's answer. The last thing he was going to do was incriminate Kamijo.

“Why would you want to be locked up?” Hizaki demanded.

“Because I'm Kamijo's pet. But that was voluntary too,” Yuki explained. “You might not know this, not being from Japan, but the program has many volunteers.”

“You volunteered?” Hizaki demanded. “Why?”

“For love and security. It was the easiest way to be with him.” Yuki explained, his love strong enough to sway the heart of even the most sceptical.

“And Teru?” Hizaki asked. “He was no volunteer.”

“Perhaps not, but love can come from the strangest places.” Yuki replied. “You shouldn't question me about Teru, I hardly knew him. Truth be told I think he hated me. He wouldn't share any secrets with me.”

“I see.” Hizaki replied. “Is there any man here who did know Teru?”

“Masashi,” Yuki replied. “He's the only one, but why ask me anyway? Surely you could just ask Teru himself?”

“I have.” Hizaki promised, but it wasn't enough to convince Yuki that Hizaki had found the answer that he needed to hear.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Teru knew something had changed in Hizaki's opinion of him, kind smiles were now wary, gentle touches felt like tests of his commitment and their conversations had become guarded. The more Teru tried to convince himself it was just the strain of the war, the more he realised it wasn't. Hizaki no longer trusted him and the only reason Teru could think of was because he had kept his visits to his home secret. He started telling Hizaki every time he wanted to go but the blond was disinterested so he stopped telling him, making the other grow impatient. Nothing he did seemed to be right, so in the end he stopped going home, there was no pleasure in it any more.

Then, like magic, the war ended. Japan had finally surrendered and many prisoners were released, until only one remained in Hizaki's cells. It had to be Masashi that remained, Teru understood that and felt safer for it, but by this point he was beginning to understand. It was Hizaki's visits to his former master that was making the blond resentful of him. Why Teru couldn't guess but he didn't want to be here any longer. If Hizaki didn't trust him, then what was this relationship but a lie?

 

“Where's Teru?” Hizaki asked one of the few soldiers that remained with him.

“Didn't he tell you?” the soldier asked surprised. “Today is the day of his court hearing.”

“Oh that's right.” Hizaki replied letting the solider go feeling dismayed. Why had Teru not told him about this? He knew every former pet was getting a fair trial for their crimes, just not that Teru's would be so soon. It was clear Teru no longer trusted him and it was also clear to Hizaki that this was his own fault. He'd been a terrible friend to Teru, how could he have been so mistrusting? If only he had ignored Masashi. The doubt crept up on Hizaki again, like a demon possessing him, reminding him that he didn't really know Teru. He couldn't trust him and the thought tore Hizaki up inside. He knew where the distrust came from, a life time of being betrayed, but that didn't mean he enjoyed felling so conflicted.

Hizaki arrived at the court room just in time to here the verdict, innocent. Teru would go free with compensation, a small fortune that would allow him to live comfortably for years, and an official apology of course. It seemed the courts were far more trusting that Hizaki and hearing this verdict was like a slap in the face, waking him from his darker self.

“Teru!” Hizaki called as the silver haired man walked towards him. If he was surprised to see Hizaki here he didn't show it, instead he was smiling shyly as he looked at Hizaki. This true happiness made Teru seem to light up, giving him the appearance of an angelic deity, it was obvious why a man might fall so crazily in love they would try and steal him from another. Kouta was here, as a witness who had shared his part in the whole thing. No punishment had fallen on Kouta's head for his part and the whispers were it was Kouta's words that had swayed the jury's decision.

“I got an official pardon.” Teru explained.

“I heard.” Hizaki replied. “I managed to catch the last of the hearing.”

“I see,” Teru replied. “I was so scared that they wouldn't see the truth.”

“I could have helped you with that fear.” Hizaki reassured him.

“Would you?” Teru asked. “I'm no fool, I've seen the doubt in your eyes when you look at me.”

“I never doubted your innocence.” Hizaki declared, at least that much was true.

“If I had been declared guilty, I would have died knowing you knew that.” Teru explained, not wanting to make a big deal out of Hizaki's mistrust.

“The jury would have to be filled with idiots, to come to that verdict.” Hizaki declared not caring who heard him.

“I was declared guilty once before.” Teru reminded him.

“By a corrupt court.” Hizaki declared though Teru wasn't so convinced his trial had been unfair.

“I'm rich now, can I buy you dinner?” Teru asked determined that nothing was going to ruin this happy day.

“I'd be honoured.” Hizaki replied smiling, his doubts so buried now that it was like they were no longer there.

 

Teru took Hizaki to the most expensive restaurant he knew and still he worried that it wasn't extravagant enough, this whole town was poor so there was no luxury dinning, no men decorated with excessive wealth, no women glittering with jewels. It was an honest life and a simple one.

“Teru!” the owner exclaimed delighted when he recognised the young man. He'd known Teru's family and had prayed for their son who had finally returned home. His business had endured the war, people always had to eat and he was no threat to either side.

“You remember me.” Teru replied with a grin.

“Of course, and your friend?” the man asked.

“Hizaki.” Teru replied. It was clear the owner knew exactly what Hizaki was to Teru but he simply greeted the blond with a smile seating them both at the best table and treating them both like a king and queen, which wasn't hard as Hizaki looked the part tonight. His long hair worn loose and in waves, his gown black and white streaked with crimson red. He looked powerful, regal and beautiful, his smile a rare sight to see but now never leaving his face. It was like they had both gone back to a time when they had known nothing of anger, pain or betrayal, a time when love was pure and simple and there was nothing to fear. Conversation came easy, without barriers in it's simplicity. Talk of mythical beasts, beautiful smiles, summer winds and most importantly their dreams for the future.

“I'll buy a house. Nothing grand but it will be mine,” Teru declared. “To share with who ever I wish.”

“I see,” Hizaki replied. “And am I welcome in this house?”

“Perhaps one day you could live in it.” Teru declared, giddy from the wine and the happy memories being created this night. He'd forgotten about all his problems, all his doubts.

“Perhaps,” Hizaki agreed. “I will lay you down in a bed of rose petals and by the time I'm finished with you, you will think of me as a god.”

“As beautiful as Aphrodite.” Teru promised.

“More so,” Hizaki joked. “If you would allow it, I'll show you tonight.”

“I don't know if I can. We could try?” Teru suggested, his words making Hizaki smile.

“We could try.” Hizaki agreed.

 

Teru felt his heart beat rising as Hizaki kissed him, his body responding just as it should. He'd forgotten how sex could be fun, exciting. He'd forgotten that this was supposed to be an act of pleasure. His mind had been poisoned by Masashi's cruelty, by the ideas of the rich that to submit was something to be ashamed off. Then Hizaki's hand moved over his bulge and he remembered.

“Hizaki stop!” Teru begged, fear racing through his veins like a tide.

“Why?” Hizaki whispered, too drunk to remember much of anything at all. His fingers gripped tighter sending pleasure through the other but the pleasure was riding on pure terror.

“Stop!” Teru screamed.” Get off me!” His fear had concealed itself in anger and he pushed Hizaki away from him, shaking uncontrollably. He was crying, at least he thought he was, he too was too drunk to really understand exactly how he felt, other than he didn't want to be touched, not there, not by anyone.

“Teru?” Hizaki questioned. His voice concerned but his aroused body did nothing to relieve Teru of his fear.

“I can't.” Teru whispered pulling the blanket over himself. He flinched from Hizaki's touch, unable to accept any kindness. As happy as he had been before, he was now twice as scared.

“You were thinking of him.” Hizaki accused.

“I wasn't.” Teru replied, he hadn't been but he was now. Masashi had been cruel, terrible. He remembered every lash, every nasty word and not one act of kindness.

“You don't want to touch me because you're his.” Hizaki snapped. In the morning he would realise how irrational and cruel he was being but his own demons were controlling him now, reminding him of everything he was beginning to believe.

“So that's how it is?” Teru demanded. “You can't love me because I've been used by another? Because I'm dirty, no longer human. Just some rich bastards pet!”

“So you admit it, you are his.” Hizaki declared. Hearing only what he wanted to hear.

“If you think I love him, go fuck yourself!” Teru screamed.

“I'll have to, won't I?” Hizaki said grabbing his gown to redress. “I'm not going to get anything from Masashi's whore.”

“You take that back!” Teru screamed but Hizaki wasn't listening. Neither man was themselves right now and what had been a beautiful night was now over.

“I'll free him tomorrow. Send him to you.” Hizaki snarled.

“Why don't you just rape me yourself?” Teru demanded angrily.

“Because you won't enjoy it. Not like when you're with him.” Hizaki replied grabbing his shoes and storming out of the room, hearing nothing but gasping sobs behind him.

 

Masashi sat in his cell wondering what would become of him, the others here were long gone but he was a political prisoner. No worse, he had publicly supported the pet program, he'd been one of the driving forces behind it even. He doubted he would ever be free and so he was surprised when he saw Yuki on the other side of the bars and shocked when he realised the other was picking the lock. His rescuer took less than ten seconds to get in, the handcuffs removed even faster.

“Kamijo sent you?” Masashi asked.

“Yes,” Yuki agreed. “Looks like he truly loves you.”

“Looks like it.” Masashi agreed not wasting any time as the pair left the cell and escaped past a handful of sleeping guards. He didn't question how Yuki had known to pick locks but it said an awful lot about him. Many a time Kamijo had left his pet in chains but never once had Yuki escaped, he'd never been a prisoner, Masashi realised. Not once in his life had Yuki been trapped, which meant his confinement before had been voluntarily.

“Masashi!” Kamijo called with an excited smile. He ran to his lover and they hugged and kissed until Yuki warned that they needed to go. Agreeing with that sentiment Masashi took the passenger seat of Kamijo's car relieved to finally be free.

“Do you know what happened to Teru?” Masashi finally asked.

“He's around,” Kamijo replied. “Pardoned by the courts and paid off.”

“Rumour has it he's with Hizaki.” Yuki added. His behaviour had changed, Masashi noted, never before would Yuki have joined in their conversation unless answering a direct question.

“That won't last. Hizaki doesn't trust him.” Masashi replied, unaware just how truthful his words had become.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Teru woke up feeling like he had caught a cold, his head hurt, his mouth was dry and he was exhausted from lack of sleep. In the cold light of day he knew what Hizaki had said came more from anger than spite but he couldn't get the idea out of his mind that surely Hizaki must think some of these things to have said them? They needed to talk but the wounds were too fresh and painful and he wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

Teru got dressed slowly, not wanting to face anyone, and left his room hoping to slip quietly out of the hotel unheard. Thankfully it was early and the few people he met ignored him, he was soon out in the streets walking alone and free. Once he would have returned to his old home but not today, today he walked the other way passing by the police station and overhearing two men talking about Masashi.

“Is it true? Is he gone?” Teru asked startled.

“His cell was unlocked and he's not there. I wonder who authorised his release?” The man wondered.

“Hizaki.” Teru replied feeling his world crash down. So Hizaki had meant it, he really had released Masashi and sent him to Teru. It'd been luck that he had woken early, perhaps Masashi was in his room right now?

“Maybe.” The man agreed but Teru was already running, his wallet was in his pocket, he had money on him and few possessions to worry about, nothing he would miss if he left it behind. Silently he thanked the gods he hadn't returned home, he would have been found there but now he knew the truth he could run. To think Hizaki could be so cruel, he truly had been charmed by that snake.

He arrived at the train station and jumped on a train taking it two stops up the track before getting off, relieved that nobody had come to check for a ticket. That at least would help hide his trail. He entered the main station and checked the board until he saw a train leaving for Osaka in ten minutes. Osaka, that would do, he certainly didn't want to hang around here much longer.

Finding a cash machine he withdrew as much money as the machine would allow and went to buy his ticket knowing any time he paid with his card he'd be leaving a trail that Masashi could follow.

'What am I meant to do?' Teru wondered as he sat on the train. He had money but any time he accessed it Masashi would know where he was. He certainly couldn't buy a house like this and he only had enough cash on him to cover a months rent in somewhere cheap. Why did Masashi have to be so important? If he was just a normal man he wouldn't have access to confidential information. If he was just a normal man it would have been easy for Teru to hide.

 

Hizaki had been searching for Teru for the past hour. The things he had said had been horribly cruel and he regretted all of them. It was time he came clean, told Teru everything Masashi had been saying and begged for forgiveness. This had been going on too long, either he trusted Teru or he didn't.

It was only after he was informed of Masashi's escape that Hizaki realised Teru was gone. Had he not sworn to release Masashi and send him to Teru? An idle threat but if Teru had learned Masashi was free he would run. No wonder he wasn't in his old home or any off his other favourite places in town.

“How did he escape!” Hizaki demanded to guilt stricken to feel angry or afraid.

“We don't know, the cameras were hijacked. I'm guessing someone picked the lock.” The soldier explained. “We've sent a unit searching for him.”

“Search for Teru too. He's run,” Hizaki replied. “And if Masashi finds him first he'll be in trouble.”

“Yes sir,” the soldier agreed sending out the order to search for Teru as well as Masashi but where either of them would have run to, Hizaki couldn't guess.

 

Teru stood in the shower in the cheap hotel washing the hair dye out of his now dark hair knowing he should be changing it permanently but loving his silver colour far too much to do that. Perhaps part of him still had hope that his dreams of his own home could one day come true.

As soon as the water ran clear Teru turned off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself shaking in fear. He was terrified but he'd done all he could to hide his tracks. He wondered where Masashi was now, was he sitting with Hizaki sharing wine cursing his bad luck? Did Hizaki now know that Teru hated his former master? Perhaps Masashi had chased after him, leaving Hizaki to think the couple had run off together.

It had been a long day and Teru found himself too tired to continue running like he had planned. He was going to go around Osaka buying supplies, leaving a card trail everywhere before taking a train far away from here. A false lead for Masashi's benefit but fatigue hit him and the bed looked warm and soft. Still damp he half fell onto it, falling asleep in an instance but only bad dreams waited for him.

 

Masashi too was on the run and now found himself alone in a small house with a few servants who were to do everything for him. He couldn't leave in fear of being caught once more, his prison had only grown larger with greater privileges.

Kamijo didn't visit, he said it was for Masashi's safety but Masashi was beginning to wonder. Did he still have the blond's affection or was Kamijo's love now entirely to Yuki's benefit? The second seemed far more likely than the first but Masashi couldn't find it in his heart to be angry. It wasn't Kamijo's company he craved but Teru's. There was just so much about his silver haired pet he didn't know. Where was Teru anyway? Dining on fine wines and expensive foods with Hizaki? He'd tried his best to sabotage that relationship but doubted it had worked. Hizaki was far too determined and headstrong to believe his lies.

A knock on the door put a halt to Masashi's sulking and he called the servant in surprised to see it was actually the soldier Jasmine on the other side. He hadn't had a guest here and hadn't expected one, he was only half dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans.

“I'm sorry, should I let you get dressed?” Jasmine asked though he entered anyway. He'd gone full out today in his choice of clothes, Masashi had never seen an outfit so extravagant or with so much lace. If he was to be a more suspicious man he could have sworn Jasmine was here to seduce him. No, from the way Jasmine was smiling at him he knew that was exactly why he was here.

“No it's fine,” Masashi replied. “You're not here to talk, are you?”

“I came to visit you.” Jasmine replied.

“Why did you shoot Teru?” Masashi demanded.

“I was aiming for Hizaki.” Jasmine replied, a practised lie.

“You're far too good a marksman to miss by that much,” Masashi replied. “Could it be you shot Teru out of jealousy?”

“Why would I be jealous?” Jasmine asked.

“If you strip away that lace I'll fuck you right now.” Masashi challenged. He wasn't in the mood for games, if Jasmine wanted to bend over for him then he'd take his pleasure. If he didn't want sex then he could go, Masashi needed no friends.

Lace fell to the floor and Masashi smiled, finally a release of all his pent up anger and frustration and what better man to receive his fury? Jasmine had shot at his pet, Jasmine was a whore, Jasmine was his toy, at least for the night.

Masashi knew he was twisted, knew his sexual preferences were a perversion but he couldn't control it. Sometimes he needed to hurt someone, dominate them, show them who was in charge. Teru was well aware of this and now Jasmine would learn.

He pushed Jasmine down onto the bed, the dark haired beauty laughing and smirked as he stared at the perfect ass waiting just for him. He spanked it, hard, making Jasmine gasp and turn to look at him but there was only excitement in the soldiers eyes. Masashi hit him again, this time on his thighs and Jasmine gasped again his entire body begging to be taken and Masashi couldn't help but respond. He made no attempts to be gentle, truth be told he was just hoping to scare Jasmine away.

The lube was only for his pleasure, as he forced his quickly hardening length into the waiting man, hearing the other gasp in pain and feeling the excitement that trembled down Jasmine's body. The soldier was clinging onto the sheets now, but it didn't stop Masashi grabbing him by his hair, forcing his head up as he began to thrust into the eager man.

His free hand lashed out at Jasmine, hitting him over and over, his own pace slow and steady but each forward thrust going in deeper than the last until there wasn't any more length to force into him.

Digging his fingers deep into Jasmine's skin, Masashi picked up the pace surprised that Jasmine was crying out for more and more. Was there no limit to how rough Jasmine could handle him? His attempts to scare Jasmine only pleased him, his cruel words that he couldn't keep back only excited the other, until he realised that right now there was nothing he could do that would stop Jasmine loving every moment.

He came feeling defeated, Jasmine was perfect for him in theory but he didn't want a man who enjoyed this punishment, not unless that man was Teru. Still he couldn't keep his eyes off Jasmine as he stroked his own erection, could only watch the cum as it fell over Jasmine's legs.

“You're as good as they say.” Jasmine whispered into Masashi's ear.

“Who says?” Masashi demanded.

“The soldiers, everyone knows your well endowed, that you like to cause pain.” Jasmine explained and suddenly Masashi realised why Jasmine wanted him. This wasn't a crush but the desperation of a man who had a secret perversion of his own. Jasmine needed to be hurt in the same way he needed to cause pain. He'd be a fool to turn this man away, especially now the man he actually wanted was gone.

“Next time, I'll make you bleed.” Masashi promised.

“You'd better.” Jasmine teased, his smile irritating Masashi. Jasmine wasn't supposed to love this, he was supposed to be running scared. Had he not taken him just for that reason? Still it was boring being here all day with nothing to do, perhaps Jasmine could be his toy to keep him occupied, at least for now.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Teru had gotten used to his life on the run fairly quickly, as planned he had bought supplies from all over Osaka before diving on to a train heading to Chiba. He had noticed the French soldiers only after the train pulled out of the station, thankfully they had only just arrived and they hadn't spotted him. As the train pulled away Teru watched them taking up watch and knew that even if they weren't there for him, he had gotten on this train with only a few minutes to spare. With a sigh he sat back into his seat wondering if Hizaki really was looking for him.

Surely by now Hizaki would have realised that Teru didn't want to be with Masashi? His threat had come from jealousy, which meant that now he knew the truth he would be searching worried, unless Hizaki truly was a great actor. Perhaps this was all set up so that Masashi would be severely punished when he was caught, could Hizaki be that cunning? Teru no longer believed he could guess Hizaki's actions at all, he simply didn't understand who the man actually was and what he was capable of.

On the other side of the coin was Masashi, it was Masashi Teru had been most afraid of but now he wasn't so sure. It was true that Masashi had been powerful but what power did he have now the war was over? He was still a prisoner of war waiting for his trial and now he had escaped, or so the official story went. Could it be true? Had Masashi really escaped, it seemed so unlikely after Hizaki's threats but it could have happened. Even if that was all true, did it really excuse Hizaki of his actions?

“Excuse me,” a young boy asked tugging at the corner of Teru's t-shirt to get his attention. “Are you the man from TV?” the man from TV, Teru had been asked this a few times hating his minor celebrity caused from being the face of the rebellion. Still he knew how to handle this.

“Annyeong.” Teru replied not even sure if he was pronouncing the Korean word right. It actually meant 'goodbye' but he continued to use it as 'I don't understand.' and had so far gotten away with it. He had a Korean phrase book among the things he had bought but he hadn't read it yet, he needed to learn just enough to continue on pretending to be a foreigner in this country. Just a pretty Korean boy who looked a little bit like Teru.

“You're not him.” the boy said genuinely disappointed.

“Annyeong,” Teru repeated with a shrug reminding himself he didn't understand, that he couldn't feel guilty. The boy's mother, realising her son was talking to a foreigner, called her son back giving Teru a suspicious glance before informing her son that it was dangerous to speak to strangers.

“But he's not a stranger if he was Teru.” the boy declared with a stubborn pout of his lips.

“What colour hair does Teru have?” his mother asked.

“Silver.” came the immediate answer.

“And his hair is,” the mother prompted.

“Black.” the boy replied knowing this meant that the stranger couldn't possibly be Teru. If only the rest of the world could be so easy to fool.

 

Teru departed the train and made his way through the rush hour crowds, trying his best to keep his head down. He knew he no longer looked like his old self, the pathetic silver haired man scared of the world or the strong silver knight of the rebellion but was it enough to keep him safe here? Would dressing like a rebellious teenager be enough to hide his age?

It seemed to work, at least it had done so far and Teru soon found himself standing outside the station wondering where to go. A cheap place to rent or a cheap hotel, those were his options and for now he choose the second, finding a room that was barely big enough to fit in the bed and still allow room for the door to open. There was a cupboard with a shower cubicle, toilet and sink advertised as an 'en-suite bathroom' but like the room it barely lived up to its description.

Teru placed the suitcase on the bed and opened it up finding the make-up set still on the top. Eagerly he located the foundation painting his skin back to the golden tan he had gone for before. So much darker than his actual skin colour which had been admittedly quite pale. Was that enough to fool people?

Leaving the room Teru returned to the supermarket he had seen on his way to the hotel and purchased something resembling a meal. This he ate in a nearby park, sharing half his food with a homeless woman he had taken pity on. As his life was going now he could easily see himself sitting in rags silently praying that the night would stay warm so that he did not have to freeze to death just yet.

He spent the rest of the night, and the nights that followed, exploring the neighbourhood until finally on the fourth night he found what he was looking for. A bar in the bad part of town offering a room to rent as well as a basic job in the kitchens. Probably a glorified pot washer, Teru thought as he pushed open the door, but it was paid in cash which was what mattered. Nervously he went to talk to the manager.

 

Kamijo had been thinking a lot since his time in prison, about his life and what he had done with it. Sometimes he talked to Yuki about his thoughts and always Yuki seemed to know the answer as if it was obvious. Once Yuki had even laughed thinking the question was a joke and since then Kamijo had kept his questions to himself, he had enough ground knowledge now to figure out most of the answers and he didn't like what he was realising.

He was the spoilt son of a rich lord with entitlements befitting his station. What Kamijo wanted, Kamijo had always got without thought or question of what he had actually done to deserve them. He saw that now and he saw how arrogant that had made him. Sure he had been nice, kind, polite but that didn't mean he had been good. Perhaps with this new found knowledge it had only been natural for Kamijo to fall into Buddhism, or his version of it. The story of Lord Buddha fascinated him and Kamijo saw himself as the Buddha of the new age, not that he would say this out loud as he wasn't supposed to be arrogant any more. Still it was hard for a man to truly change who he was inside.

Yuki had noticed the change in Kamijo but at first had thought nothing of his obsession with visiting temples and bringing religion into his life. This wasn't the first time Kamijo had decided that he had found his faith or become obsessed with the concept of the man he wanted to be. It was only when Kamijo announced he had too much money and started giving it away that Yuki realised that this time was different. Could Kamijo truly be serious about pursuing this religious path?

“You'll have nothing to live on at this rate.” Yuki protested as he watched Kamijo sign away another million yen to yet another orphanage. It was always children Kamijo choose to help and Yuki suspected that Kamijo still held some of his old beliefs that income was directly connected to a man's intelligence. Yuki was a sceptical man and Kamijo a fanciful one full of dreams and impossible goals so it was only natural Yuki would question Kamijo, though in one thing they both agreed on, Yuki was far better of working for Kamijo than being his pet. There was even a new contract describing Yuki as a butler, but in the small print Kamijo had written “and to pleasure me as we both see appropriate,” the changes truly were only skin deep in the end.

“We'll be fine. I'm getting a job.” Kamijo announced.

“Art is hard to sell.” Yuki warned. They both Kamijo wasn't destined to have any job where he had to follow rules he didn't like, which ruled out almost everything.

“No not art, I'm going to sing.” Kamijo announced proudly as he placed a leaflet from a semi famous band looking for a vocalist.

“Can you...” Yuki began to protest.

“They've already given me the spot!” Kamijo declare. “Imagine it, Kamijo the face of Lareine.”

“It's a pretty band, you look like you'll fit in,” Yuki admitted. “So I take it you and Masashi are going to celebrate somehow?”

“Not really,” Kamijo admitted, not once had he even tried to contact Masashi after they had got him safely out of jail. “We've broke up.”

“Does he know that?” Yuki asked. He'd suspected as much, Kamijo no longer seemed to care for his old lover but this was the first time the blond had admitted it was all over.

“He'll get the picture,” Kamijo declared. “It's his own fault. Not once in that military base did he find time for me.”

“He was busy fighting a war!” Yuki protested. He should be happy that he now had Kamijo entirely to himself but it worried him how easily the blond had pushed Masashi to one side.

“He had time to obsess over Teru.” Kamijo declared, as if that was the end of the matter and nothing more was worth discussing.

“He had time to obsess over Teru.” Yuki agreed, what more could be said?

 

Jasmine was sore all over from his night spent with Masashi and was glad to sink his aching body into the hot water of the bath. The first night he had spent with Masashi he had thought that this was it, he could finally be his but he had soon realised he was just entertainment. Kamijo was the past, he the present but it was Masashi's dreams of a future with Teru that mattered to him. If only his hand hadn't slipped, if only the bullet had hit something important, if only Teru was dead.

'Am I a fool?' Jasmine wondered as he lifted his arm and stared at the now yellow bruise that decorated his skin. He was pathetic really, practically begging for a beating but the more pathetic he felt the more he longed to be hurt. He deserved to be treated like this, it was a dangerous path he was walking but he couldn't stop himself, what if it just took time for Masashi to realise they were perfect for each other?

After soaking and thinking for a good half hour Jasmine stepped out of the bath dripping water onto the bathmat and picking up a towel. He dried quickly and walked naked into the bedroom where Masashi lay on the bed watching as Jasmine got dressed.

“I'm sick of this house.” Masashi declared. “I'm sick of being confined.”

“Perhaps we should leave the country?” Jasmine suggested as he had done a billion times before. Leave, find a place to be safe, live happily ever after away from the memories of his old life. Away from Masashi's obsession with the boy he liked to rape. That was all Teru's relationship was to Masashi, why was it so hard for him to let him go?

“We will, when my men find him.” Masashi declared.

“And you'll run with him and leave me behind?” Jasmine replied sick of these games. He turned to leave but to his surprise Masashi stopped him.

“No, you'll come to,” Masashi promised. “As my lover.”

“So what? I can hang around and watch you fuck him?” Jasmine snapped. “I thought I had a chance but I was wrong. The only man you care about is yourself.”

“I know,” Masashi agreed. “But I want to care for you too. I want to learn how to truly love. I have no plans to sleep with Teru again. I need to find him so I can earn his forgiveness.”

“You think he can forgive you?” Jasmine asked pausing in the doorway.

“Maybe. I don't know.” Masashi admitted. “I won't stop you from leaving but know even if you do it will be because you wanted to go, not because I wanted you to go. Not because I'm in love with Teru, I swear I'm not.”

“Maybe I'll stay.” Jasmine said feeling like a fool. Masashi was probably just playing with his emotions but what if he wasn't? What if Masashi genuinely wanted for them to be together? He was a fool to stay but perhaps he'd be an even bigger fool to go.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Hizaki looked at the CCTV image once more, before finally looking up at the man who had given it to him, a smile played on his lips but that didn't keep the worry out of his eyes. He'd found him, after so many weeks and this time he wasn't going to mess up.

“This is Teru,” Hizaki confirmed. “Where was it taken?”

“Chiba.” Zin replied. He had been a member of the rebellion but now he served Hizaki directly. Hizaki's current project was officially to find Masashi and not Teru and really his career depended on finding the politician, to save himself from the disgrace of allowing him to escape in the first place but frankly Hizaki didn't care about any of that any more. He had to see Teru, that was what matted. “He's working in a bar, in the kitchens I think.” Zin announced with a smug smile, it was clear he was proud to be the one to figure out the mystery of Teru's location but there was something about his smile that put Hizaki on edge. Zin was a strange man, his motives unclear, but for now Hizaki was too distracted to worry about what Zin wanted out of this.

“Chiba isn't too far,” Hizaki declared. “Not by plane.”

“We're leaving now?” Zin asked.

“We are.” Hizaki agreed, not to concerned by the way Zin had invited himself along, his mind was on far more important things. Grabbing his important belongings and giving orders Hizaki hurried to the airport. He kept telling himself that if Teru was working in this bar he wouldn't simply vanish. Still he felt if he didn't get there soon, the other would be gone and that would be the end of this lead.

In the end it was just Zin who joined him on the plane and the standard pilot and copilot as was to be expected. It was better this way, no it was better if Zin wasn't here either but Hizaki knew he couldn't have everything. He'd apologise to Teru in front of the whole world if that was what it took to get him to stop hating him. What had he done? In his own way he knew he had been worse than Masashi, at least Masashi had always admitted to being cruel, he'd been cruel whilst claiming to be Teru's friend. No not friend, he'd wanted to be far more than that. Saviour, lover, white knight, Hizaki had wanted to be all that to Teru, instead he had become a spiteful demon. The alcohol couldn't be blamed, the words had come from his own mouth, his own insecurities, his own cruelty. How could Teru ever forgive him? Still he had to try.

 

Teru was in the middle of loading the dishwasher when Hizaki arrived and he cursed out loud. Where had he gone wrong? He'd been so careful but it hadn't been enough, not in the end.

“How,” Teru stammered glancing at the rear door and finding it blocked. So he was trapped? Well he hadn't expected anything less.

“It doesn't matter,” Hizaki replied. “You look terrified...”

“Of course I'm terrified,” Teru snapped. “You let him out, how could you?”

“I didn't,” Hizaki denied, “I swear I didn't.”

“And I'm supposed to believe that?” Teru demanded. “After the things you said...”

“I know... I'm a terrible person.” Hizaki replied. “But please...”

“Please what?” Teru demanded. “Forgive you? Why should I?”

“I deserve that.” Hizaki admitted. “I'm so sorry. I wanted to protect you, I love you but he poisoned my mind.”

“Masashi?” Teru asked.

“Who else?” Hizaki questioned. “Please, let me protect you. Masashi will surely find you soon, your lucky I found you first.”

“Masashi,” Teru repeated. “I need to run.”

“Run with me.” Hizaki begged.

“You betrayed me.” Teru reminded him.

“No.” Hizaki corrected. “I didn't trust you, and look how that ended up. I never betrayed you.”

“There's a car waiting.” Zin urged and despite himself Teru found himself following him out into the street. Perhaps he had been wrong to mistrust Hizaki so easily, Hizaki was only human of course he would make mistakes but that didn't mean he had been the one to let Masashi run free. In that Teru began to realise Hizaki was innocent.

 

The car was speeding down some country road when Hizaki began coughing, at first Teru assumed he was just chocking on his dinner but as blood began to come out of Hizaki's throat he realised that something was seriously wrong.

“Stop the car!” Teru screamed and Zin obediently did as told but when Teru tried to unfasten his seat belt he found it to be stuck. As he struggled to release himself Zin got out of the car and headed around to Hizaki side.

Why wasn't his seat belt releasing? Frustrated Teru tried to slip out of the belt but the more he struggled the tighter it became. He was trapped here and Hizaki was in trouble! Panicked he struggled harder until he could hardly breathe. As he watched he saw Zin pull Hizaki's body from the car and dump it on the road side and within a minute they were speeding away. Hizaki had been poisoned and he was trapped. He began to scream but already he knew there was no point just like Hizaki had been poisoned he had been drugged. He was conscious and aware but his body would no longer move on it's own. The sandwich he had been eating, fell onto the floor.

“I suppose you want to know where we're going,” Zin teased. “I'll put your mind at ease. Masashi is my friend, we went to high school together and the same university. All this time I've been his spy and so when you think about it, it's only natural I'd want to return Masashi's pet to him. He's been lost without you.”

Zin! The traitor! Teru would have cursed him out if he could, instead he made a pathetic moan that made the other man laugh. That was what broke him, he'd been holding on but now he couldn't take any more. Too much had happened and now Hizaki was dead, just as he had decided to give him one more chance. He'd just been dreaming about how nice his life could be and then it was taken from him yet again. He was just a plaything of the gods, or worse other men, and in this realisation he broke down. Perhaps he was crying, or shaking in fear, perhaps he was laughing like a lunatic. Teru didn't know, what did it matter? He was nothing. The world reminded him of this again and again and again. This time he would listen. The first time he had been Masashi's he had gone in plotting to run, this time he knew there was only one escape, but was he brave enough to take that route?

 

Masashi was excited as he climbed the steps onto the small private plane. Now was his chance to start a new life in Spain, his lover and pet by his side and his dear friend Zin always there to help him out. Just as he always had been.

He'd hesitated before he went, wondering if he should let Kamijo know that he was going but then he thought better of it. There was no way Kamijo wasn't being watched, everyone knew they had once dated and he was still hiding from the Japanese government. A criminal? Him? All he'd done was be a successful politician, but that was enough to put him on the enemies hit list.

In the end though, it wasn't the risk, but knowing that everything was over that prevented Masashi from saying goodbye. Kamijo had become a stranger to him, perhaps he always had been but really to lose Kamijo to religion was a slap to his pride. Had Kamijo always been that fickle? Or perhaps it was he who had kept Kamijo in the darkness, when the other longed for the light. He was a terrible man, he knew that and embraced it but that didn't mean Kamijo had to.

Masashi's heart almost stopped when he saw Teru sat in his seat, hand cuffed on both sides to the chair but staring in front of him as if he was still drugged, perhaps he was, because he barely moved when Masashi kissed him. A light peck on the cheek, he had promised Jasmine there would be nothing sexual between Teru and himself but seeing Teru now he wondered how long he could keep that promise.

As if knowing what Masashi was thinking, perhaps he actually did, Jasmine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend kissing him tenderly and possessively. Jasmine was against this plan, wanting Masashi to himself but Masashi had never been selfless enough to put somebody else over his own desires.

“Teru?” Masashi asked glancing at Zin when Teru didn't respond. “Is he still drugged.”

“Maybe. He shouldn't be but...” Zin explained with a shrug.

“We'll leave him for now.” Masashi decided as he took his seat, reminding himself that it would be hours before he got to be alone with Teru once more.

 

The mansion in Spain was all laminate flooring and white walls, spacious and full of light and Masashi hated it. He didn't tell Zin that, his friend had spent a fortune buying him this home but it was all so modern that it made Masashi cringe. Jasmine didn't seem too impressed either, mentioning something about buying velvet curtains.

“That sounds nice.” Perhaps he wasn't doing so well in proving he had changed but truth be told he hadn't. He just wouldn't beat Teru any more, he had Jasmine for that now.

“How long will Zin be around?” Jasmine asked.

“He'll come and go,” Masashi replied with a shrug. “Why don't you like him?”

“No, he's just in the way of us.” Jasmine replied with a smile giving Masashi a gentle kiss to clarify exactly what he meant but the lie wasn't enough to hide the truth from Masashi. Jasmine didn't trust Zin and didn't like Teru either, a month ago Masashi wouldn't have hesitated to push Jasmine aside because of this but that was then and this was now. Could he actually be falling in love with the dark haired beauty? It would certainly make things easier but he knew even if he did love Jasmine, he'd always be second to the young man upstairs.

 

Teru lay on the bed staring at the locked window with apathy. What was the point in moving? Nothing he did ever gave him what he wanted. There was nothing here of any use to him and Hizaki was dead. Who could save him now? Was he even worth saving?

Eventually Masashi came for him and carried him into a bathroom where he was stripped of his clothes and placed in a large bathtub. Unable to find it in himself to even be scared Teru let Masashi wash him, his touch surprisingly gentle. Masashi at first had tried to talk to him but he hadn't listened and he wouldn't have replied even if he had. Instead he looked around the room, but again there was nothing of any worth, so he did nothing, watching as the water around him turned jet black as the hair dye poured out of his hair. Dye remover, expensive but effective and as he was lifted out he caught his reflection in the mirror, he was the same old Teru again. The one that belonged to Masashi, perhaps the last few months had all been a dream. Had he really escaped Masashi? Had he really met his saviour, only to flee him and then watch him die? None of that was real, his life before wasn't real, all that existed was Masashi and pain.

As he was left alone Teru finally cried until he could cry no more. What a worthless creature he had become and yet there was one thing he could still do. One final act of pure rebellion. First he needed to find a weapon. The demon was stronger than he was and could only be defeated if caught off guard. This had all started when he had been labelled as a murder, and so it would end with him becoming one. A self fulfilling prophecy. Surely if you called somebody a name long enough, that became who they were. Teru the killer, that was who he was destined to be, it was the only meaning he had left, the one final act before he died. My life is over, Teru realised, and so is his.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Teru had been dreading Masashi's company but when he came, it was no where near as bad as he had expected. He was offered a plate of warm food and a drink to wash it down with. He touched nothing, no matter how hungry he was, he wouldn't eat from this plate. Masashi was saying something but Teru had become practised at tuning out the words, the other man might as well be speaking ancient Greek for all the sense it made. Finally defeated Masashi left and despite himself Teru ate the now cold food, surprised at just how hungry he was.

A few hours later Masashi returned and he was stripped of his clothes and placed in a hot bath. He said nothing, moved no more than he had to, so broken he wasn't even afraid. Finally he was lifted from the bath and dried before he was carried back into the bedroom. He told himself he wouldn't cry out when Masashi took him but other than dressing him in soft clean clothes Masashi did nothing more. Leaving with a dark haired man who's name had escaped Teru's memory. Something to do with flowers.

Slowly Teru began to realise that for whatever reason, Masashi wasn't going to hurt him and it scared him worse than any pain or sexual abuse. What was Masashi's game? Why was he being kept here against his will, if his master had no use for him?

As the following days went by, he was slowly brought out of his trance and he began to take in the words, grasping the meaning but not understanding any more than he had before. Masashi was taking care of him, Masashi was even being kind but Teru knew better than to listen to kindness and sweet words. He wouldn't fall into this trap.

 

Masashi footsteps sounded down the hall as he left Teru alone once more. He'd just given him his nightly bath but tonight he would break the usual routine. Teru quietly got out off bed and walked down the hall, hearing familiar sounds from behind a closed door. He'd expected as much but it was a shock to realise that the man named Jasmine would let Masashi treat him this way. So Masashi was hurting Jasmine now? That suited Teru just fine and at least explained why Masashi hadn't tried to rape him. So he'd been replaced? That didn't explain why he was here though.

'He hasn't locked me in' Teru realised. 'Does he think I'm that broken?' excited by this idea Teru went downstairs testing the doors until he found a French door that would open without a lock. He wasn't even trapped in the house then. That too gave him hope and he stepped outside, walking over the stone patio and onto the lawn without shoes or socks but not caring about such insignificant things. The grass was damp and cold but not so much to be unpleasant. Something began to wake up back inside him, a desire to live perhaps? As quietly as possible he began to walk through the garden, until he came to the his stone boundaries.

'I could climb that tree and get to the other side.' Teru thought finally beginning to feel hope. If he killed Masashi first he could run again, and this time there would be nobody to chase him. Except, would Jasmine chase him? Maybe not but Zin would. Zin would punish him too, he was another demon in disguise, just like Masashi.

“Hizaki, I will avenge you.” Teru promised the wind, before walking further around the perimeter, staying in the shadows and looking for other escape points. There were several including a part of the wall that had begun to crumble away making it easy to climb. He wanted to escape now and be free. First he needed to stop those who would want to harm him. Now wasn't the time.

He was reminding himself of this fact when he reached the front of the property, a strong and high fence blocked the front and the tell tale buzz of electricity could be heard in the quiet of the night. There was no climbing over it but no matter, he had already planned his escape.

“So, he leaves the house at last.” Zin teased surprising Teru with his presence. What was he doing out here anyway? Silently Teru turned to walk away but even as he did the other grabbed his wrist. “If Masashi doesn't please you, perhaps I can?”

“I doubt it,” Teru muttered finding his voice at last. He was a person, people defended themselves, stated their opinions even. It all seemed so strange to Teru now. He had thought he had run out of words but they had returned to him now along with the fiery storm known as anger. “You killed Hizaki!”

“I killed a traitor, no French man belongs on Japanese soil.” Zin declared.

“He was Japanese, you racist bastard!” Teru screamed at the other angrily.

“Could have fooled me,” Zin remarked. “But you, now your Japanese and I do like little Japanese boys.”  
“Zin?” Teru stammered but he knew what was coming, he'd expected as much since he had been captured, he just hadn't realised who would be using him.

'He has to die.' Teru realised, the thought fitting into everything like the last piece of a puzzle. To protect himself, to avenge Hizaki's death, to become the murderer he had been labelled, he had to kill this man. Why not? He'd already done his sentence for murder, just the crime came after.

Carefully, he stepped back until he had the perfect spot to wait for the attack to come. Sure enough Zin lunged for him and using all his strength he threw the other back against the electric fence and ran for the house, not bothering to check if his victim was dead. If Zin was dead then he was safe, if he wasn't... well he could only hope he was right in thinking Masashi didn't want to share his toys. Surely if Masashi was part of this, he would have been given to Zin days ago and used a dozen times already. Zin had been using his muteness against him, thinking he wouldn't get caught. Well he was mute no more, and no longer broken. Teru the Killer, no Teru the Terrible sounded better.

'Just two deaths, just two.' Teru reminded himself but he had tasted power now and wondered if he could stop.

 

Power wasn't something Yuki was used to but as he stared down at his naked lover he realised he liked it. He could be Master tonight, a birthday treat but it wasn't in him to be cruel. Gently he slid into Kamijo and moved slowly, even the slightest movement filling him with pleasure. He loved Kamijo, worshipped him, treasured him, he always had but now he knew it and understood why he still remained by Kamijo's side.

“I love you.” Yuki whispered into Kamijo's ear, feeling the other freeze beneath him. Had he done something wrong? Gone too far? Scared Kamijo perhaps?

“I love you too,” Kamijo got out, the words coming so easy that Yuki knew they couldn't possibly be a lie. “I just thought perhaps it was too soon.”

“Too soon?” Yuki asked confused.

“For Karma.” Kamijo explained. This again, Kamijo's obsession that being good meant good things would return to him. There was logic there, Yuki reflected, but now wasn't the time for philosophical debate.

“I'll show you Karma.” Yuki retorted, picking up his pace until Kamijo was screaming beneath him, crying out his name over and over again like one of his new found mantras. Except this time, it was a mantra they could both enjoy.

An hour later Yuki was still wrapped around Kamijo, whispering soft words into his ear as they lay together as lovers and as friends. Sometimes they would kiss, or a hand would wander, but no more. Both men were tired and enjoying the comfort too much to break it by turning it into anything more.

“Yuki, did you enjoy being my pet?” Kamijo asked, after a long period of silence.

“I prefer this.” Yuki answered as he ran his hand over Kamijo's hip wondering how anyone could have skin so soft and smooth.

“So you weren't happy before.” Kamijo said with a sigh. The worry making him frown.

“I was!” Yuki exclaimed. “Don't put words into my mouth.”

“Would you have chosen me if you weren't starving though?” Kamijo asked.

“I don't know, maybe,” Yuki replied. “You're pretty enough to catch anyone's attention.”

“But at first, what did you think of me. Truly?” Kamijo asked.

“Kamijo don't ruin this!” Yuki complained. “Why are you asking me this now? Of all times? I told you I love you. I don't lie.”

“I'm not ruining anything. Just thinking.” Kamijo replied.

“Well stop, you get depressed when you think too much.” Yuki scolded, giving Kamijo a kiss to try and distract him from this dark line of thought.

“I think love only bloomed after you were free,” Kamijo speculated. “Before that we were just using each other. Just like how Masashi used me.”

“Kamijo,” Yuki warned.

“What?” Kamijo complained, he was just on the verge of yet another startling realisation but Yuki was making it hard to keep up his trail of thought.

“Stop thinking.” Yuki ordered doing more than kissing Kamijo this time. Anything to keep him from talking about his former boyfriend and the way things had once been. They hadn't been bad, but that didn't mean Yuki wanted to ruin this moment by thinking about them. Not on such a perfect starlit night.

 

Teru lay in the bed without emotion, faking the trance he had been in before he had awoken. Masashi couldn't suspect, couldn't figure out who had killed his friend. He'd done all he could to hide his trail but as the only man without an alibi for Zin's death, he would be the prime suspect if he showed anyone anything more than the broken man he had become.

The police came as he suspected but Masashi covered for him, explaining how Teru was his cousin suffering from a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder. More truth than lies in his words, Teru reflected but he didn't move and finally everyone left him to be alone once more. Stretching he rolled over in the bed to meet eyes with Jasmine, who was standing silently in the doorway. He wasn't alone but Jasmine couldn't have possibly seen anything suspicious. He remained still, frozen and broken but still Jasmine didn't move.

“Why did you do it?” Jasmine finally asked almost catching Teru out. Don't speak, don't respond, he reminded himself. Jasmine must have seen something because still he remained in the doorway, watching. Finally even Jasmine relented and went back downstairs. With a relieved sigh Teru reached under the bed to check it was there. He'd chosen the weapon carefully, to spill Masashi's blood really there was only one tool he could use, one weapon that would tie everything together perfectly.

'It started with a bread knife and so it will end.' Teru swore silently. Next time Masashi visited him it would be the last. The killer in him had awoken and whilst he had got Hizaki's revenge he still needed to get his own. Two deaths for two broken lives, in the end it was all about the maths.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Jasmine was lurking in the hall when it happened. He was there to protect Masashi he told himself, even though he knew really it was jealousy. He hated every moment Masashi was with his former pet but what could be done? His partner was determined to atone for his past crimes and who was he to tell Masashi no anyway? It was his role to be submissive, to take whatever Masashi threw at him and he was fine with that He just hadn't been prepared for the emotional pain.

'He couldn't have killed Zin, he's just a broken shell.' Jasmine reminded himself for the hundredth time just as he heard the loud thump of something hitting the floor in the room beyond. He'd known the whole time and frantically he flung open the door, finding the scene just like he had always pictured it. Except, there was so much more blood.

“You!” Jasmine screamed at the knife wielding lunatic, who was watching him with angry eyes.

“He stole my life, my freedom, my identity,” Teru explained sounding like a complete madman to Jasmine, who was beginning to realise just how dangerous this situation was. 'Fool!' he snapped at himself, he should have brought a weapon of his own. “The courts told me I was a murderer, now I am.”

“And Zin? Did he take your life too?” Jasmine demanded, knowing there was no possible way he could defend Masashi or his actions.

“He took Hizaki's,” Teru replied giving Jasmine a curious look. “You're not going to let me go are you? You won't let me be free.”

“You're a murderer.” Jasmine replied stubbornly, though if it came to it, was he really brave enough to stop Teru?

“But I've already done my time,” Teru replied giving Jasmine an unreadable look before laughing. “I've done my time.”

“Teru?” Jasmine questioned but before his eyes the knife, still dripping with his lover's blood, slipped deep between Teru's ribs and the silver haired man fell down beside the man he had just killed.

 

He was lying in a crimson lake, nothing but blood could reach him. He could feel it, warm and wet against his skin, smell it, a deep metallic smell, and he could hear it, though maybe that was just his imagination. He'd lost it, given into the insanity that had been waiting to embrace him. Just as he was about to slip out of this world, body and mind, the angel appeared. Blond hair, a shadowy figure and beautiful white wings stained with crimson blood. Everything came back to blood in the end.

“Hizaki.” Teru whispered though no words escaped his lips. The red world faded and there was nothing but the dark.

He awoke sometime later in bed, feeling numb from the pain killers being pumped into his veins. He didn't fight it, surely he was in heaven? It had been Hizaki who had come for him, or at least he had seen someone with blond hair, hadn't he?

Even as he opened his eyes Teru knew something wasn't right. Hizaki was dead and plenty of men had blond hair. Who had captured him now? Alarmed he sat up gasping as pain washed over him. He ignored it, as he locked eyes with the real man who had saved him.

“You have a pet of your own,” Teru complained. “Why do you want me.”

“I don't believe in pets. All men were created equal.” Kamijo explained.

“You had a pet.” Teru retorted.

“And then I found the Lord Buddha,” Kamijo replied. “And changed my ways.”

“Where am I?” Teru demanded. “Some new prison?”

“Rehabilitation,” Kamijo explained. “I set up a centre to help former pets adjust to being free once more.”

“I killed two men, one was your lover.” Teru reminded him.

“You did.” Kamijo agreed, a sad look in his eyes. “And you will be punished for it.”

“Just let me die!” Teru snapped. “I can't take it any more! Why can't I just find peace!”

“You'd like that wouldn't you? To die, to not have to deal with the consequences of your actions,” Kamijo replied. “I thought as much. That's why I've sentenced you to live.”

 

Teru was sat in his usual spot on the sofa, watching whatever happened to come on. He'd been with Kamijo for two weeks now but he wondered how he could ever possibly begin to recover from what he'd been through. What he had done.

Some nights he woke up screaming, crying, or just shaking in fear. Then came the nights where guilt took over him so completely he couldn't sleep at all. It'd been a cruel sentence Kamijo had placed on his head but he had accepted it as punishment for his crimes. He had killed two men, wicked men, but no man was without his faults. Even the cruellest had their redeemable quartiles. On his sleepless nights he reminded himself over and over again that it had been self defence and with Zin it had been. A voice inside his head would always whisper 'And Masashi? He was trying to earn his forgiveness, you fool.'

That morning though wasn't like the ones before, his grace period was now over and he was expected to do his fair share of the chores, apply for jobs and move on with his life as best he could. He wasn't ready.

“If you expect me to believe your interest in antique furniture is so intense, that you would rather watch about it on TV than follow your schedule, perhaps I should find an auction house for you to work in.” Kamijo scolded. This was the second time he had caught Teru sneak away to sit here and he had never been one to like being disobeyed.

“Perhaps it is so intense,” Teru commented not looking away the television screen. “I've always liked the Edo era you know.”

“That may be so but that sofa is Chinese.” Kamijo replied.

“You don't know that.” Teru retorted.

“Don't I?” Kamijo asked as he turned of the TV, unimpressed when Teru continued to watch the blank screen. “So you're just going to sit here and stare at nothing?”

“It's not crimson.” Teru replied with a shrug. Always his nightmares ended up being about a sea of crimson blood and a blond angel, sometimes Hizaki, sometimes Kamijo and other times someone Teru didn't even know. The angel was always a monster in disguise. Kamijo knew about these dreams and had even suggested that they came from his lack of trust, but that wasn't it at all. Neither Kamijo or Hizaki was what scared Teru, it was the unknown man, perhaps that stranger was supposed to be himself? He was so twisted inside he didn't even know who he was any more.

“They'll have won if you sit here.” Kamijo commented, so different now from the man Teru had once known. He often wondered how they could even be the same man at all.

“And who are they?” Teru asked turning to face Kamijo, his curiosity had been awoken, if only slightly.

“Whoever you feel is against you,” Kamijo replied. “Everyone who has ever wronged you, and perhaps that part of you that's given up all hope. They are the ones who have won, if you give up now.”

“And if I continue?” Teru asked. “You said this was my punishment.”

“And it is,” Kamijo agreed. “But no punishment lasts forever and the only one who holds the keys to the cell you are in, is yourself.”

“When did you grow wise?” Teru demanded but Kamijo could only shrug.

 

The silver haired man sat by the lake staring out at the water, watching the ducks as they swam by, chased by a vicious goose that made Teru frown. It's been six months since the crimson night but so much had changed.

“Come on Teru, we'll be late back.” scolded his new friend Hana. He'd met her at work and they had got on well, though Teru knew he could never love her in the way she wanted. He was gay as well as broken. He had informed her of such but she had laughed and replied it wasn't an issue. Since that day Teru had allowed himself to open up and day by day he was feeling like he was a person again. Hana had known some of his secrets, where he had come from, who he as and who he had been and he had slowly filled her in on the rest. All but the dark secret of Masashi's murder. Kamijo had covered that up, Teru hadn't bothered to ask how, and Teru knew to speak of this was to risk Kamijo's freedom as well as his own. His life wasn't perfect but it had become normal, which in the end was all Teru had ever really wanted.

 

Across the park Yuki watched as Teru and his friend left and began to walk back towards the city with a smile on his face. Teru didn't know he had been watched but sometimes Yuki would search out the men and women Kamijo had helped just to check everything was still OK. He considered it after care, his lover's ego would never let him consider that his program was anything less than perfect. The responsibility had landed on him.

Perhaps out of everyone, Yuki was the most shocked by the turn of events. He'd always considered himself a good judge of character but lately that had been shaken to the core. First Kamijo had become a different man and now Teru, despite all odds, had managed to put his life back on track. Who could ever have guessed there could be peace after this storm? Feeling content Yuki wandered back home and giving his lover a gentle kiss surprised when Kamijo didn't let him go.

“Kamijo?” Yuki asked startled when his boyfriend dropped to one knee. So the happy ending would belong to him then? Off course it did, he was the one in love with the white knight, the hero who had remained in disguise until the final pages. More than that, Yuki realised he'd been foolish to think Kamijo's change had been unexpected. His lover had been protecting the weak and helpless for years, he hadn't realised because he had been the one in need of saving.

“Will you marry me?” Kamijo asked with a shy smile.

“This is just like you,” Yuki scolded. “I bet you had some big romantic gesture waiting for our dinner tonight but you just couldn't wait.”

“You've caught me,” Kamijo agreed laughing. “But now I've asked, what do you say?”

“Maybe,” Yuki agreed, with a reluctant sigh. “I suppose I might as well.”

“You're not having the ring if you don't say yes.” Kamijo warned.

“Yes,” Yuki replied, though not for the ring alone. “Yes I will marry you, yes I will always be yours and yes I love you. Even if you are a fool.”

“I'm no fool,” Kamijo complained but Yuki had already stolen the ring, sealing this vow. “Fine I can be a fool,” he admitted. “But nobody's perfect.”

“Really? Then I shall marry Nobody.” Yuki decided, as he wrapped his arms around Kamijo not wanting to ever let him go. Perfection wasn't everything and to give the concept up, was to truly appreciate what you already had. For Yuki that was a lot more than he had ever dreamed of anyway. A lot more than he believed he deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was an older fic that I've moved over from my old livejournal account. I've edited it a lot along the way, cleared up run away sentences, corrected grammar, deleted the word "but" about a thousand times. The fic is still filled with "But", but nothing like it was. One of the real wake up calls in this is, even edited, I know this fic doesn't match my current writing ability. I don't think so anyway. 
> 
> Yet, this story is the one I am most proud of. I wrote myself against a wall, had no idea how to over come it, and ended up having to write an entire war just to move the story along. I remember my initial pride at actually finishing this story. Looking back, I can even see the shift in the story, from when it moved from dark porn, to a story with a purpose. 
> 
> Teru never got his happy ever after, but that's not reality anyway. Reality is enjoying the good, and not letting the bad bring you down.


End file.
